Mehr als nur Freunde
by Djap
Summary: Piccolo macht eine überraschende Entdeckung über seinen ehemaligen Schüler, so dass er sich gezwungen sieht, näher über sein eigenes Leben nachzugrübeln. Gohan x Piccolo Relationship
1. Chapter 1

MEHR ALS NUR FREUNDE I

EINE DRAGON BALL Z FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Piccolo x Son Gohan

RATING: NC17

GENRE: Romance, First Time, Experimental Namek Sex?

DEDICATION: Für Katrin, die von meinem Geplapper über Stories überraschenderweise einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Für Lunachi, die mich mit ihrer Geschichte „Roter Jasmin" für ein oder zwei Grundideen inspiriert hat, die ich einfach mal auf meine Art und Weise neu interpretiert habe.

DISCLAIMER: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir sondern Akira Toriyama – und ich glaube fest, dass er in Wahrheit gerne mal so etwas geschrieben hätte… bei den unsympathischen weiblichen Hauptfiguren, die der sich da ausgedacht hat… Ich will doch nur spielen! Und ich stelle sie danach auch brav wieder zurück ins Regal. Ehrlich! Namekianerehrenwort. Und meistens sind sie anschließend glücklicher…

/Blablabla/ bedeutet Telepathie

„Blablabla" bedeutet Gelaber

SO DRINK A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

/-/-/

Mehr als nur Freunde I

a Djap story

/-/-/

Es dämmerte bereits als Piccolo zielstrebig auf ein mit Neonfarben bemaltes Gebäude in der Stadt zusteuerte. Er hat ausgesprochen schlechte Laune, obwohl er sich eigentlich nur auf ein bisschen Sparring mit seinem besten Freund gefreut hatte.

Son Gohan kam ihn in letzter Zeit eher selten besuchen, was ihn bedrückte, er jedoch natürlich nie offen zugeben würde, deshalb hatte er diesen inzwischen öfter Zuhause besucht. Diesmal war er kurzentschlossen aufgebrochen und hatte sich nicht wie sonst telepatisch vorangemeldet, da er Son Gohan mit einer neuen Technik überraschen wollte.

Doch er war es, der letztendlich von den Ereignissen der letzten 15 Minuten überrascht worden war. Jetzt steuerte er also, auf ein Art Bar zu, in welcher er seinen ehemaligen Schüler vermutete und deren Adresse er von Videl erhalten hatte.

Der Mann an der Tür war groß, breitschultrig und trug größtenteils schwarzes Leder. Der einschüchternde Effekt wurde jedoch durch das Makeup, welches er aufgelegt hatte, zunichte gemacht. Über ihm konnte man jetzt auch den Namen der Bar entziffern: Anakonda.

„Na Grüner, du bist ja ein Hübscher. Was willst du denn hier?"

Piccolo knurrte gefährlich leise, beherrschte sich dann aber doch und presste zwischen seinen Fänger hervor:

„Ich will da rein."

„Sorry Großer, aber das geht nicht so einf… Hey. Mom…ent… Warte. Halt! Ich… oh okay… Ist ja gut. Kein Grund gleich so grob… hey, meine Nafe… aua…"

/-/-/

In der Bar herrschte eine schummrige Atmosphäre: die Luft war nur begrenzt atembar, das Licht schwer niedrig eingestellt und die Lautstärke definitiv zu intensiv. Und ob der Lärm überhaupt in die Kategorie Musik einzuordnen war, ließ Piccolo so oder so erst einmal dahingestellt sein. Doch der Namekianer konnte sich auch hier wenigstens auf seine Adleraugen verlassen und entdeckte sogleich eine weitere Besonderheit dieser Adresse: dort hielten sich ausnahmslos Männer auf. Nicht dass das den ehemaligen Oberteufel gestört hätte, aber diese Männer gaben sich ganz ohne Zweifel den zwielichtigen Balzritualen der Menschen hin – und zwar gegenseitig.

Okay, natürlich hatte Kami, also ein Teil von ihm schon mal Schwule gesehen, das überraschte ihn nicht weiter. Irritierend fand er dass dort mitten auf der Tanzfläche Son Gohan stand und ganz offenbar innigste Bekanntschaft mit den Mandeln eines anderen Mannes schließen wollte. Er beschloss nun doch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

/Son Gohan, ich möchte dich besuchen, hast du heute Zeit? Was machst du gerade so?/

fragte der ehemalige Oberteufel also und war äußerst gespannt auf die Antwort. Diese kam auch prompt, schneller, als er erwartet hatte: Son Gohan unterbrach das Geknutsche und hörte auf zu tanzen, um sich auf seine telepathische Antwort zu konzentrieren. Er ignorierte dabei den Protest des anderen Mannes völlig.

/Hey Piccolo, mein Freund, schön von dir zu hören. Ich mache nichts besonderes gerade, war noch einmal kurz in der Schule, um ein paar Arbeiten zu korrigieren, bin aber gleich auf dem Heimweg./

Son Gohan hört sich in Piccolos Kopf haargenau so an wie immer, wenn Piccolo nicht mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen würde, dass er lügt, würde er nicht an dessen Worten zweifeln können. Auch die Freude darüber ihn zu hören, klang aufrichtig. Musste er folglich also auch daran zweifeln?

/GOHAN! LÜG MICH NICHT AN!!/

Son Gohan war bei den harschen und laut in seinem Kopf wiederhallenden Worten zusammengezuckt und hielt sich den brummenden Schädel. Sein Antwort klingt trotzig, obwohl seine Körpersprache nun eine gewissen Anspannung verrät. Er muss immer noch den Mann regelmäßig von sich wegschieben, damit dieser ihn nicht weiter begrabscht.

„Was ist denn los? Ich würde dich doch nie anlügen, Piccolo."

„DREH.DICH.UM!"

Schon bevor er die Worte direkt hinter sich gehört hatte, hatte er eine unglaublich große und sehr vertraute Kraft hinter sich gespürt, die sich auflud. Er zuckte erneut zusammen und begann zu zittern.

„Piccolo-san, ich…"

begann er, aber er kam damit nicht weit. Piccolo war vorgesprungen, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und zerrte ihn kurzerhand einfach mit ihm mit, als er durch das Dach der Bar durchstartete, welches in einer kleinen Explosion zersplitterte. Erst als sie schon einige hundert Höhenmeter hinter sich gebracht hatten, überwand Gohan seinen Schock und begann zu zappeln.

„Hey, Piccolo, lass mich los ich…"

"Halt die Klappe, Gohan. Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig."

„LASS MICH LOS, HAB ICH GESAGT!"

Piccolo stoppte verdutzt mitten im Flug als Gohan ihn wütend anschrie und seinerseits sein Ki so weit hochpowerte, dass er zum Super Seiyajin wurde, bevor er sich aus seinem Griff losriss.

„Ich bin dir überhaupt keine Erklärung schuldig! Hör auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln. Ich habe nichts unrechtes getan."

„Nichts unrechtes getan? Und einen Freund so dreist anzulügen ist also rechtens?"

donnerte Piccolo zurück, der sich von der Überraschung über einen so verärgerten Son Gohan wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte.

„Das hab ich nur getan, weil ich wusste, dass du einen Aufstand machen würdest und es nicht verstehen würdest."

„Und mir einfach mal eine Chance zu geben, kam dir nicht in den Sinn?"

Stille antwortet ihm. Gohan, der nach den letzten Worten seines Mentors trotzig zur Seite geblickt hatte und ihn unbewusst kopierte, indem er die Arme vor seiner Brust in einer typischen Oberteufelpose verschränkte, begann plötzlich zu zittern. Explosionsartig erreichte Gohan innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die zweite Stufe der Super Seiyajins und schrie den Namekianer an:

„Eine Chance willst du? Haben dir die tausend anderen Chancen, die ich dir über die Jahre gab denn noch immer nicht gereicht? Nie hast du eine ergriffen – und ich bin es leid."

Mit dem letzten Wort feuerte er eine Energiekugel auf Piccolo, die sich gewaschen hatte. Zwar konnte sie ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzten, aber sie verwirrte ihn für einige Sekunden, da er nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte und ermöglichte Gohan damit eine lupenreine Flucht. Natürlich suchte er sofort nach dessen Aura, aber der Halbsaiyajin hatte sie so gut gelöscht, dass ihm sein Aufenthaltsort verborgen blieb.

/Gohan, warte, lass uns doch in Ruhe darüber reden./

/Gohan, bitte./

Er versuchte es noch mehrere Male telepatisch, aber ihre Verbindung blieb stumm. Normalerweise würde er nicht einmal Gohan so mit ihm umspringen lassen, aber der Namekianer machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Wäre er nur wütend auf ihn losgegangen, dann würde er ihn jetzt einfach schmollen lasse, aber kurz bevor Gohan verschwunden war, hatte er geweint, als er ihn anschrie. Und dass hatte der junge Mann schon sehr lange nicht mehr müssen, und Piccolo war wirklich der letzte, der ihn so sehen wollte.

Er musste rausfinden, was hier eigentlich wirklich los war und Gohan helfen. Egal wie.

/-/-/

Gohan flog nur langsam, um seine Aura möglichst niedrig zu halten, aber schließlich erreichte er sein Ziel. Er landete auf einem Felsvorsprung und machte es sich dort gemütlich, nachdem er ein paar Vögel unsanft von ihrem Aussichtspunkt verscheucht hatte. Seine Sicht war immer noch verschwommen von den Tränen, aber er konnte das vertraute Rauschen des Wasserfalls direkt neben ihm hören und es beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Er hoffte, das Piccolo davon ausging, dass er ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall sehen wollte und folglich Piccolos Lieblingstrainingsplatz fürs erste der letzte Platz war, an dem der Namekianer den Halbsaiyajin vermuten würde. Ihm war klar, dass der Namekianer gerade nach ihm suchte und dass eine Konfrontation unvermeidlich war, aber für den Moment fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft dazu. Irgendwie hatte Gohan gehofft, dass sie dieses Gespräch nie haben würden, aber Gohan war zu intelligent um wirklich daran zu glauben. Die Frage war nur, ob er eine weitere Ablehnung verkraften würde. Er wusste nicht, ob er weiterexistieren konnte, wenn er den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verlor.

/-/-/

Piccolo machte die Runde. Er schaute bei allen Freunden der Son Familie vorbei, ob sie eine Ahnung hätten, wo Son Gohan sich gerade aufhielt. Er erntete dabei einige ziemlich verwirrte Blicke, denn den meisten war wohl inzwischen klar, dass die beiden eine starke telepatische Beziehung hatten und sie also folglich immer wissen müssten, wo der andere gerade ist. Über die Blicke und Sprüche von C18 und Vegeta wollte er gar nicht erst näher nachdenken.

Selbst Dende war ihm keine Hilfe, da dieser sich zu seiner Verwunderung offen weigerte, ihm zu helfen. Er meinte, die beiden müssten das alleine klären, er könne sich da nicht einmischen. Diese kryptische Antwort im Hinterkopf wälzend machte er sich also wieder auf den Weg.

Er flog alle Lieblingsplätze des Jungen ab und schaute nach, ob Saiyaman vielleicht irgendwo einen Bankraub verhinderte oder etwas ähnliches. Doch auch hiermit hatte er keinen Erfolg.

Erst beim zweiten Versuch erreichte er Son Goku zu Hause, denn dieser hatte seine Frau wohl offenbar zum Lebensmitteleinkauf begleitet. Er begrüßte ihn überrascht, aber herzlich:

„Piccolo, was bringt dich denn hierher? Komm doch herein…"

„Son Goku, komm mal kurz mit."

„Okay, klar."

Der Saiyajin folgte ihm nach draußen und außer Reichweite der tobenden Chichi, die gar nicht davon begeistert war, dass Piccolo sie einfach so besucht hatte und zudem auch noch ihren Mann von der Hausarbeit abhielt.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Gohan stecken könnte?"

„Huh, du weißt doch sonst immer, wo er ist. Ist er nicht bei Videl?"

„Nein. Und er antwortet nicht."

„Ist etwas passiert, sollen wir…?"

„Nein, es droht keine Gefahr. Wir hatten bloß einen Streit und er schmollt irgendwo."

„Warum wartest du dann nicht einfach, bis er sich beruhigt hat? Er konnte dir doch noch nie lange böse sein. Er…"

„Ich Trottel!"

Piccolo schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und verfehlte seinen linken Fühler dabei nur um Haaresbreite.

„Piccolo?"

„Ich weiß wo er ist." Sprachs und machte sich sogleich vom Acker.

„Okay Piccolo, bis dann." Rief er ihm nach und dann so leise, dass selbst das feine Gehör des Oberteufels ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. „Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück."

/-/-/

Es war tiefste Nacht, als Piccolo schließlich seinen Trainingsplatz am Wasserfall erreichte. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er die schlafende Form seines besten Freundes auch entdeckt. Er trank ein paar Schlucke von dem kühlen klaren Wasser, dann wusch er sich kurz das Gesicht um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er hatte keine Lust Gohan noch einmal suchen zu müssen, deshalb musste er die Sache diesmal vorsichtiger angehen.

Er flog hoch zu dem jungen Mann und wollte ihn wecken, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Gohan sah sehr erschöpft aus, und gleichzeitig zu friedlich, um ihn jetzt zu stören. Statt dessen nahm Piccolo den üblichen Schneidersitz ein und begann schwebend direkt neben Son Gohan zu meditieren.

/-/-/

Son Gohan spürte sofort, dass etwas anders war als sonst, denn sein ganzer Körper sang einen verstimmten Katzenjammer, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Und der harte Grund, auf dem er lag, war definitiv nicht sein übliche Schlafstätte. Das Vögelzwitschern wies darauf hin, dass er wohl offensichtlich draußen übernachtet hatte, aber warum schien ihm dann die Sonne nicht direkt auf den Schädel? Er zwang seine Augen auf und erkannte die Ursache das Schattens. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, gähnte und murmelte dann: „Morgen Piccolo." Bevor er sich seelenruhig auszog und von seinem Ausguck aus erst einmal in das eiskalte Wasser plumpsen ließ.

Piccolo hatte zuerst einen alarmierten Eindruck gemacht, aber als klar wurde, dass Gohan ihm nicht erneut weglaufen würde, hatte er sich wieder entspannt und wartete seelenruhig mit Gohans Klamotten im Gepäck im Schneidersitz weitermeditierend unten am Rand des Sees auf ihn.

Gohan schwamm einige Bahnen, bevor er mit Leichtigkeit ein paar Fische erbeutet. Nachdem er aus dem Wasser gestiegen und sich mit einem kurzen Anstieg seiner Aura getrocknet hatte, trottete er also rüber zu der stillen Form des Namekianers. Dieser öffnete die Augen und schaute seinem besten Freund stumm zu, wie dieser sein Frühstück auf einer kleinen Feuerstelle zubereitete.

Als die Fische verputzt und Gohan endlich gesättigt war, besorgte er noch etwas Wasser aus der Quelle vom Fluss oberhalb des Wasserfalls, welches er stumm mit dem Namekianer teilte. Dann setzte er sich neben Piccolo und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er seufzte kurz bevor:

„Also schön, was willst du von mir wissen, Piccolo."

Piccolo wusste nicht, wo er beginnen sollte. Seit er den jungen Halbsaiyajin in dieser Bar getroffen hatte, zweifelte er an fast allem, was er über ihn wusste. Nein eigentlich schon davor, als er… gut, warum sollte er nicht einfach damit beginnen?

„Warum weiß niemand, dass Videl und du kein Paar mehr seid und sie offenbar schon längst einen anderen Partner hat?"

Son Gohan seufzte erneut: „Gleich zu den schwierigen Fragen, bloß keine Zeit verschwenden, was? Na schön, es war unser beider Entscheidung. Es wäre wohl keine gute Publicity für die Tochter von Mr. Satan, wenn rauskommt, dass sie sich von ihrem Mann hat scheiden lassen, und das auch noch kurz nach der Geburt ihrer kleinen Tochter. Und ich wollte nicht damit konfrontiert werde, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht der brave Ehemann in einer Traumehe bin, für den mich alle halten."

„Mit alle meinst du wohl eher den Hausdrachen von einer Mutter, oder?" versuchte Piccolo trocken zu scherzen, aber er hatte damit keinen Erfolg.

„Nein, ich meinte, was ich sage. Alle halten mich immer für ein Vorbild, jemand der brav immer das richtige tut. Ich bin die Rolle leid, sie wächst mir über den Kopf. Ich will endlich die Dinge tun, die mich glücklich machen und nicht das, was alle von mir erwarten."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile danach, weil Gohan nicht wusste, wie er fortfahren und Piccolo nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Du weißt aber, dass es mir egal ist, ob du mit Videl verheiratet bist oder nicht. Oder ob du weiterhin Lehrer bist oder nicht." Fragte Piccolo schließlich leicht verunsichert.

„Das schon, aber auch du erwartest Dinge von mir: Du würdest es nicht ertragen, wenn ich aufhören würde zu trainieren, oder nicht mehr dein Sparringspartner wäre."

„Willst du das denn? Willst du nicht mehr kämpfen?"

Piccolo war sichtlich geschockt von den Worten seines Schützlings. Natürlich wusste er, dass Gohan das Kämpfen im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder und seinem Vater nicht über alles in der Welt liebte, aber er kannte seine Stärke und dass er die Welt zu sehr liebte, als dass er sie nicht mit seiner Stärke beschützen würde.

„Sei nicht dumm, Piccolo. Natürlich möchte ich weiterhin kämpfen und trainieren. Ich wollte nur zeigen, dass auch du Dinge als selbstverständlich von mir erwartest ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken."

„Was ist es dann, was du anders machen möchtest?"

„Noch so eine schwierige Frage. Obwohl, vielleicht ist sie gar nicht so schwierig: Ich möchte vorrangig endlich die Beziehung führen, nach der ich mich schon sehne, seit ich mich das erste Mal verliebt hatte."

„Das heißt, also, dass du schwul bist, und…"

Piccolo konnte seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn er wurde harsch von Son Gohan unterbrochen:

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht schwul."

Das ließ den Oberteufel aufgebracht seine Zähne fletschen.

„Das sah aber in der Bar ganz anders aus, Gohan, wem willst du hier etwas vorma…"

„Ich bin nicht schwul, Piccolo. Und ich bin auch nicht hetero, falls du das denkst. Ich fühle mich zwar stärker zu Männern hingezogen, als zu Frauen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht gerne mit Videl zusammen war. Es hat nur eben einfach nicht zwischen uns beiden funktioniert. Dennoch haben wir uns im Guten getrennt."

„Warum hat es nicht funktioniert?"

„Weil…" Gohan seufzte und musste sich zu seinen nächsten Worten deutlich überwinden: „weil ich noch immer an meiner ersten Liebe hänge. Und sie wusste, dass sie dagegen niemals eine Chance haben würde."

„Wenn dieser Typ in der Bar deine erste Liebe war, warum haben wir ihn dann nie kennen gelernt?"

Jetzt war es an Gohans Reihe, verblüfft aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Dann musste er spontan loslachen.

„Weil der Typ definitiv nicht meine erste Liebe war. Genau genommen, kannte ich ihn vor gestern Abend nicht. Und noch genauer genommen, weiß ich bis zu dieser Sekunde nicht mal seinen Namen, Piccolo."

„Aber wieso…"

„Siehst du, da ist es wieder. So etwas würde man von dem lieben braven kleinen Son Gohan nicht erwarten, oder? Aber soll ich dir was verraten? Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, und kein kleiner Junge mehr. Willkommen in meiner Welt."

„Ich verstehe trotzdem immer noch nicht, warum du mir davon nicht schon früher erzählt hast. Wir sind doch Freunde, oder nicht? Du hast mir beigebracht, dass man als Freunde seine Sorgen teilt, Gohan."

„Ja, wir sind natürlich Freunde, Piccolo." Der ehemalige Oberteufel wusste mit dem Tonfall seines ehemaligen Schülers nicht wirklich viel anzufangen, aber zumindest, war er sich sicher, das Gohan seine Worte ernst meinte – auch wenn mehr dahinter zu stecken schien, als er ihm sagte.

„Warum bist du dann nicht mit deiner großen Liebe zusammen?"

Auf die Frage hin zog Gohan schmerzhaft die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er antwortet nicht sofort auf die Frage, sondern sah kurz so aus, als würde er frustriert wieder flüchten, aber dann zwang er sich dazu zu entspannen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er klang resigniert, als er schließlich doch antwortete: „Ich kann dir mit Dende als Zeuge versichern, dass ich keine Ahnung habe warum. An mir hat es jedenfalls nie gelegen."

„Wer ist es denn, Gohan? Vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen?" Das ließ ihn wiederum humorlos und bitter auflachen. „Ich denke nicht, dass du mir da helfen kannst."

Piccolo wartete weiter, aber Son Gohan machte keine Anstalten, die Identität der Person zu enthüllen, die ihm so wichtig scheint. Also versuchte er es erneut: „Wer…?"

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich auf den Heimweg machen, Piccolo, Videl macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, wo ich wohl geblieben bin…"

Jetzt war Gohan wirklich aufgesprungen und machte sich geschäftig daran, seinen Grillplatz aufzuräumen, bevor er aufbrechen konnte.

„Gohan, warte. Bitte."

Gohan kam seiner Bitte diesmal zwar nach, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Dann sag mir wenigstens, was für Chancen ich verpasst habe, damit ich es das nächste Mal besser machen kann, ich verstehe nicht…"

Obwohl sich Gohan nicht umdreht, weiß Gohan, dass dem jungen Halbsaiyajin erneut Tränen in die Augen steigen – seine Stimme verrät ihn.

„Ist schon okay. Ich weiß, dass du nicht aus deiner Haut kannst. Dafür kennen wir uns schon zu lange. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Schließlich kann man seinem besten Freund nicht wirklich böse sein, oder? Ich komme dich morgen für eine Trainingsrunde besuchen, wenn du Lust hast. Ich muss jetzt eh langsam zur Arbeit. Bis morgen, ja?"

Piccolo würde zu gerne das Gespräch fortführen, aber gerade er kann gut verstehen, wenn jemand lieber alleine sein möchte. Und auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, Gohan ungewollt schon wieder verletzt zu haben, wusste er, dass er momentan von dem sturen Halbsaiyajin nicht mehr erfahren würde. Schließlich ist er selbst das Vorbild des Jungen gewesen, als er noch ganz klein war. Also ließ er den jungen Mann davonfliegen, weil er wusste, dass er morgen wirklich zum Training auftauchen würde, wie versprochen. Zumindest das hatte ihm das Gespräch gebracht – er wusste, dass Gohan es ernst meinte, wenn er ihn einen Freund nannte und Versprechen gab.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem versuchen würde, mehr herauszufinden. Ihm fiel zumindest eine Person ein, die ihm würde helfen können. So machte er sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden zu dem Haus der Sons auf, um Goku zu besuchen.

/-/-/

„Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen, Piccolo. Hast du Gohan gefunden?"

Sie hatten es sich wieder abseits des Hauses bequem gemacht. Diesmal saßen sie in einem Baum um der lärmenden Chichi aus den Füßen zu gehen, die sie überall fauchend mit der Pfanne in der Hand suchte.

„Ja, hab ich."

„Und habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Ja, aber irgend etwas bedrückt ihn, und er will es mir nicht sagen, damit ich ihm helfen kann."

Das war zwar halb gelogen, aber er wusste nicht so recht, wie viel er Goku sagen konnte, ohne Gohans neuen Lebenswandel zu verraten. Er musste sich langsam herantasten.

Goku jedoch war in einer seltsamen Stimmung. Sonst naiv und unbedacht, schien er die Taktik des Oberteufels sofort zu durchschauen und stellte unfassbar abgebrüht fest:

„Ich weiß, dass er und Videl nicht mehr zusammen sind – und ich weiß auch, dass du es inzwischen wohl auch erfahren hast. Worüber sonst hättet ihr euch gestern so in die Haare kriegen können? Warum bist du also wirklich hier, Piccolo?"

Piccolo war sprachlos. So hatte er Son Goku ja noch nie erlebt. Irgendwie schienen die Überraschungen im Moment gar nicht mehr aufzuhören. Nichtsdestotrotz war er hier wegen Gohan, und so war er schneller an seinem Ziel als geplant:

„Weißt du, wer seine erste Liebe war?"

Gokus Augen weiteten sich bei der Frage kurz, dann antwortete er jedoch recht zügig:

„Ja. Er hat es mir zwar nie gesagt, aber es war immer sehr offensichtlich. Trotzdem ist es nicht meine Aufgabe, dir das zu sagen. Dass muss er schon selbst tun."

„Okay." Piccolo wehrte ab. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet eine Antwort von Goku zu bekommen, aber er wollte nichts unversucht lassen. „Weißt du dann wenigstens, was er mit Chancen gemeint haben könnte? Er sagte, er hätte mir viele Chancen gegeben, aber ich hätte keine einzige davon ergriffen."

Jetzt sah Goku doch gleich wieder aus wie immer, denn er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Er hörte sich trotzdem noch total seltsam an:

„Du hast es wirklich nicht verstanden, oder? Ich dachte eben, du wolltest deine Vermutung bloß von mir bestätigt haben, aber du hast wirklich keinen Schimmer, oder?"

Natürlich konnte der ehemalige Oberteufel so eine Äußerung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, aber als er gerade säuerlich abheben und den anderen Kämpfer wortlos stehen lassen wollte, ergriff dieser ihn am Arm.

„War nicht böse gemeint. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, dass jemand, der eigentlich so ein guter Taktiker ist, so auf dem Schlauch stehen kann. Sag mir Piccolo, was ist mein Sohn für dich?"

Natürlich war das ein noch unangenehmeres Gespräch für Piccolo, aber wenn er schon nicht mit Gohan sprechen konnte, und auch Dende sich ihm verweigerte, wen sollte er dann fragen außer seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind? Selbst mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Attitüde, die er gerade an den Tag legte war Piccolo klar, dass niemand je erfahren würde, was er ihm jetzt sagen würde. Nicht einmal Gohan.

Also ergab er sich, wenn auch extrem grummelig seinem Schicksal, und versuchte zum ersten Mal Gefühle auszusprechen, die er sich die meiste Zeit nicht einmal vor sich selbst eingestehen möchte. Er versucht Goku all die Facetten zu erklären, die Gohan für ihn sind:

„Er ist der erste, der mich Freund nannte, er hat als erster und lange als einziger an mich geglaubt. Er hat mir geholfen zu erkennen, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, was ich will und was nicht und dass ich nicht dazu gezwungen bin, die Fehler meines Vaters zu wiederholen. Er war der erste, der mir je etwas geschenkt hat und sehr lange der einzige, der je wissen wollte, ob es mir gut geht. Er hat mich Freundschaft gelehrt und Vertrauen. Er hat es konstant geschafft jede Barriere, die ich als Schutz aufgebaut habe zu durchbrechen – und es war ihm meistens nicht einmal bewusst. Als er kleiner war, war er wie ein Sohn für mich, später eine Art Bruder. Er ist der einzige, den ich ausnahmslos immer in meiner Nähe dulde – egal wie ich mich fühle. Überhaupt hat er mich gelehrt zu fühlen…ich würde jederzeit wieder, ohne zu Zögern mein Leben für ihn geben. Und ich weiß, dass er das gleiche für mich tun würde."

Piccolo verfiel in Schweigen, nachdem er all das aufgezählt hatte und war überrascht, wie viel ihm tatsächlich eingefallen war. Son Goku saß versonnen lächelnd neben ihm und schaute ihn nur an, bevor er schließlich leise fragte:

„Dann sag mir, mein alter Freund, was für Chancen kann dir jemand geben, der so für dich empfindet und für den du so empfindest? Was könnte er dir angeboten haben, jetzt, da du weißt, dass er seit Jahren unglücklich verliebt ist – dazu noch immer in die erste große Liebe seines Lebens?"

Piccolo sprang entsetzt auf, als ihn die Erkenntnis dann doch wie ein Hammerschlag traf.

„/#+'-#/-+--#--#/"

Der namekianische Fluch war schneller über seine Lippen gekommen, als Goku eine Schlachtplatte verdrücken konnte. Völlig verwirrt und im totalen Gefühlschaos schaute er anschließend zu seinem Kampfgefährten und machte ein dümmliches Gesicht.

Das brachte Goku zum Lachen, auch wenn er es nicht böse meinte. „Ich glaube, ich habe genug gesagt, für heute. Ich denke, den Rest solltest du mit Gohan klären. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Das tut er immer, weißt du? Schon seit du dein Leben für ihn gegeben hast."

Damit ließ Goku den ehemaligen Oberteufel im Baum sitzen, nur um seiner wütenden Ehefrau in die Fänge zu laufen, die ihn auch gleich am Ohr zum Holzhacken abtransportierte.

Piccolo beschloss erst einmal zurück zum Wasserfall zu fliegen und über diese neue Erkenntnis zu meditieren. Das Plätschern des Wassers und die malerischen Sonnenuntergänge konnten seine Nerven immer beruhigen.

/-/-/

Es war schon Mittag, als Gohan schließlich am Wasserfall auftauchte. Er trug seinen dunkellilafarbenen Kampfanzug, den Piccolo ihm extra geformt hatte. Er trug häufig auch den ähnlichen von seinem Vater, und oft auch das nutzlose Zeug von Saiyaman, aber die meiste Zeit bevorzugte er die selben Klamotten wie Piccolo. Und sobald er aus einem Paar rausgewachsen war, fragte er stets immer nach einem neuen Paar. Er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Mentor zwar immer über die Mühe meckerte, die es ihm machte, aber dass es ihn insgeheim immer freute, wenn er in den Sachen auftauchte.

Gohan hoffte, dass sie die seltsame Stimmung von gestern überwunden hatten. Nach all den Jahren hatte er den Mut verloren, einen weiteren Versuch zu starten. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, Piccolo zu einem romantischen Verhältnis zu bewegen, aber er hatte über die Jahre schmerzlich erkennen müssen, dass der Namekianer offenbar keine solchen Gefühle für ihn hegte. Wenigstens, zumindest fühlte Gohan das so, empfand er sie auch offensichtlich für niemand anderen. Piccolo mit einem anderen an seiner Seite zu sehen, würde er vielleicht doch nicht ertragen können.

Gohan hatte irgendwann aufgehört, all seine Versuche sie in romantische Stimmung zu bringen, zu zählen. Nur gestern war es aus ihm rausgeplatzt, als der Namekianer sich so unmöglich benommen hatte. Er war gestern noch zu dem Besitzer der Bar gegangen, um wenigstens die Reparatur des Daches zu bezahlen. Er brauchte sich dort trotzdem wohl für eine Weile nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Und als er dann am Wasserfall saß, dachte er sich, dass er wohl doch einen letzten Versuch wagen wollte, und dann mit den Konsequenzen leben musste, aber dann hatte er es doch nicht mehr übers Herz gebracht. Piccolos Freundschaft war ihm zu wichtig. Auch wenn die Tatsache, dass ihre Freundschaft ausreichen musste, ihn ab und an verletzte.

Jetzt steuerte er also auf die grüne Figur mit dem Zwillingskampfanzug und dem weißen Umhang zu und hoffte, dass eine ordentliche auspowernde Trainingsrunde sie wieder zu ihrem Status Quo zurückpfeifen würde.

Er setzte sich neben den meditierenden Grünling und wartete darauf, bis dieser aus seiner Meditation kehren würde. Er musste nicht lange warten. Obwohl er es immer wieder versucht hatte, hatte er es nie geschafft sich unbemerkt an seinen Freund anzuschleichen – selbst nach den schlimmsten Kämpfen und gerade in der tiefsten Meditation spürte Piccolo stets instinktiv wenn sein früheres Mündel sich an ihn heranschlich.

„Hey Piccolo, wollen wir?"

Gohan war aufgestanden, als Piccolo sich rührte und begann mit Dehnübungen, aber zu seinem Erstaunen tat es ihm der Grünling nicht gleich, sondern ließ sich ganz gegen seine sonstigen Gepflogenheiten tatsächlich auf die Erde sinken und betrachtete Son Gohan eindringlich.

„Was genau hast du gemeint, als du sagtest, du wärst nicht schwul?"

So viel zu Son Ghohans Hoffnungen. Er wusste, dass er diesmal nicht würde gehen können, wenn er einen weiteren Streit vermeiden wollte.

„Na genau das, was ich sagte, Piccolo. Ich bin es halt nicht."

„Aber hetero bist du auch nicht?"

„Nein."

„Was dann?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht Piccolo. Ich richte nicht nach dem Geschlecht einer Person. Ich mag eben beides, solange der Rest auch stimmt."

„Aber du sagtest, dass du dich eher zu den Männern hingezogen fühlst. Warum?"

„Ich mag es, wenn mein Partner stark ist. Ich verbringe so viel Zeit meines Lebens mit Training, ich denke, das hat Spuren hinterlassen. Ich mag es, wenn sich Muskeln unter der Haut abzeichnen. Das habe ich auch an Videl immer geschätzt. Obwohl sie weder Saiyajin noch Mann war, konnte sie mich mit Leichtigkeit hochheben. Das ist bei Frauen eben seltener als bei Männern. Aber seltsam sehen beide Geschlechter schon irgendwie aus, wenn sie nackt sind, wenn du mich fragst, findest du nicht?" Gohan zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, als der Versuch, die Situation etwas aufzulockern, fehlschlug, bevor er fortfuhr „außerdem mag ich es, wenn ich ein bisschen aufschauen muss. Andererseits sind Frauen weniger haarig – was ich auch sehr schätze. Als Halbsaiyajins sind wir wohl von Natur aus weniger haarig als die meisten Menschenmänner. Zumindest in unserer Normalform. Das spricht definitiv eher für das weibliche Geschlecht. Dann widerum…"

Gohan stockte hier, da er nicht wusste, ob er das wirklich verraten sollte. Aber so blind wie Piccolo sonst bisher für seine Annäherungsversuche war, würde er das bestimmt auch nicht checken.

„Dann wiederum was, Gohan?" setzte jetzt auch Piccolo nach, der ihm bisher aufmerksam zugehört und innerlich stöhnend die Punkte auf seiner eigenen akuraten Personenbeschreibung (größer, muskulös, definitiv haarlos und asexuell) abgehakt hat.

„Außerdem mag ich es, wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit im Bett so höllisch aufpassen muss, die andere Person nicht zu verletzen. Ich mag es… gerne auch mal etwas stürmischer, aber die meisten Menschen würde ich verletzten, wenn ich mich wirklich mal gehen lasse. Das ist anstrengend und ein ziemlicher Stimmungskiller für mich." Stille, dann: „Piccolo?"

„Hm?"

Gohan nahm seinen Mut zusammen, um etwas zu fragen, was er sich bisher nie getraut hatte. Aber er dachte sich, wenn er hier schon sein innerstes nach außen kehren musste, damit sie zu ihrer Freundschaft zurückkehren konnten, dann standen ihm auch ein paar peinliche Fragen zu.

„Haben Namekianer eigentlich Sex? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass ihr einfach so Nachkommen haben könnt, wenn ihr die Zeit als reif dafür erachtet, aber haben Namekianer denn wirklich keinen solchen Trieb? Braucht ihr dann keine Partnerschaften?"

Das war definitiv ein Tiefschlag für den Namekianer, auch wenn er wusste, dass Gohan es nicht böse meinte. Denn nicht nur er wusste, wann Gohan log. Das ganze funktionierte leider auch zu häufig in die andere Richtung. Also riss er sich zusammen, schluckte seinen Stolz und antwortete ehrlich:

„Ich… hab keine Ahnung Gohan. Ich habe nicht genug Erfahrung, um das zu beantworten."

„Aber wissen das Kami oder Nail denn nicht? Ich dachte, du hättest auch ihre Erinnerungen?"

„Ich habe nur vage Erinnerungen von den beiden. Abgesehen davon führten beide ihr Leben offenbar alleine, besonders Kami."

„Hm, dann gibt es das wohl bei Namekianern nicht, wenn auch du selbst nie zuvor etwas in dieser Art gefühlt hast." stellte Gohan daraufhin fest.

Er hatte versucht es als einfache Feststellung zu sagen, aber sein Tonfall verriet, wie traurig ihn diese Erkenntnis tatsächlich machte. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte Piccolo das einfach so als bloße Einbildung abgetan, aber nun wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass es keine war. Deshalb beeilte er sich, festzustellen: „Das hab ich nicht gesagt, Gohan. Ich…"

„Ja?" Eine vage Hoffnung flackerte in den Augen des jungen Halbsaiyajin auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich genau… fühle…" er erstickte fast an dem Wort, diese Gefühlsduselei war wirklich nichts für ihn, aber für Gohan musste er da jetzt eben durch „aber ich glaube, dass ich es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen würde. Da ist jemand, der…"

„Oh, das freut mich für dich, Piccolo! Ich… wer… wer ist es denn? Wem darf ich gratulie…?" aber hier brach der junge Mann ab, da das Kloß in seinem Hals ihn zu ersticken drohte. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte. Piccolo war sofort zur Stelle und wischte sie in einer ausgesprochen ungelenken Bewegung weg.

„Es tut mir Leid Gohan, dass ich es nicht früher verstanden habe. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Du bist es natürlich. Nur du allein."

Er versuchte erneut eine ungelenke Bewegung und strich Gohan über die Wange, der ihn total erstarrt anglotzte. Dann wurde er von einem völlig unerwarteten Ausbruch des Kis von Son Gohan nach hinten gedrängt und er konnte nur noch mit offenem Mund dem Energiefleck nachstarren, der mit raketengleicher Geschwindigkeit vor ihm floh.

/Na das lief doch prima/

/-/-/

„Papa, bist du zu Hause?"

„Oh Son Gohan, was machst du denn hier? Komm doch herein…"

„Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen? Am besten draußen?"

/-/-/

So fand sich Son Goku also wieder in seinem Baum, während Chichi ihn mit dem Nudelholz in der Hand fluchend suchte – diesmal, weil er sich gewagt hatte, mit ihrem Sohn einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne dass der kleine Engel ihr überhaupt guten Tag hatte sagen können…

Sein Gegenüber hatte sich zwar in der Person geändert, aber Son Gohan befand sich offenbar in einem ähnlich konfusen Gefühlszustand, mit welchem der Namekianer ihn den Tag zuvor verlassen hatte.

„Was ist denn los, Son Gohan?"

„Papa, ich… ich…"

„Du liebe Güte. Atme erst einmal tief durch und dann einfach raus damit."

Son Gohan kam der Aufforderung nach, musste dann aber mehrfach ansetzen, um seinen Satz herauszubringen.

„Papa, ich glaube, ich bin krank. Ich habe Halluzinationen oder so was. Kannst du mich zu einem Arzt bringen?"

„Warum, was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht… aber es kann nicht wahr sein. Mein Verstand spielt mir bestimmt einen Streich."

„Son Gohan. Fokus. Was ist passiert?"

Goku hatte zwar eine ziemlich gut Vorstellung davon, was wohl passiert war, aber er wollte sich auf keinen Fall verplappern.

„Ich… ich bin verliebt. Schon so lange. Und ich dachte, ich hätte nie eine Chance. Und jetzt? Aus heiterem Himmel scheint die Person meine Gefühle zu erwidern? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein. Nicht nach so vielen Jahren."

„Also hat Piccolo mit dir gesprochen?"

„WOHER??"

/Mist, verplappert!/ Gohan starrte seinen Vater mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an, doch dieser konnte seinen Hals gerade noch einmal aus der Schlinge ziehen.

„Komm schon, mein Sohn, jeder der nicht blind ist kann sehen, dass du immer in ihn verliebt warst. Ich glaube schon als kleiner Junge warst du es. Du hast nie nur einen Vaterersatz in ihm gesehen, wenn ich nicht da war oder nur einen Freund. Das ist, als würde man nicht sehen, wie verliebt Goten und Trunks sind…"

An den Augen, die fast aus Gohans Kopf kullerten fiel ihm auf, dass er sich offenbar schon wieder verplappert haben musste. Er versuchte trotzdem unbeirrt fortzufahren, nachdem er sich verlegen lächelnd am Kopf gekratzt hatte „aber wenn es doch das ist, was du willst, warum bist du dann jetzt bei mir und nicht bei ihm?"

„Aber Papa, was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Was ist, wenn Namekianer wirklich keine Beziehungen führen? Was ist, wenn er es nur macht, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun? Was ist, wenn ich mich jetzt auf ihn einlasse und ihn doch nicht haben kann? Was ist, wenn ich es nicht Wert bin?"

„Son Gohan." Goku sprach beruhigend auf seinen Sohn ein. Er umarmte ihn kurz um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu fangen. „Das alles wirst du nie erfahren, solange du oder besser gesagt ihr, es nicht ausprobiert. Du gehörst zu den mächtigsten Kriegern dieses Planeten und vermutlich dieses Universums. Kämpfen liegt dir im Blut. Kämpf um ihn. Alles andere wird sich schon ergeben. Und wenn du jetzt kneifst, dann wirst du es dein ganzes Leben lang bereuen."

Gohan schnuffelte noch immer leicht und atmete schwer, dann umarmte er aber dankbar seinen Vater und murmelte: „Danke, Papa." Bevor er sich noch ein wenig von ihm wiegen ließ. Dann versuchte er sich zu fassen und machte sich startbereit.

Er musste schließlich einen Namekianer erobern.

/-/-/

Piccolo war überrascht, als er die sich nähernde Aura Gohans spürte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den jungen Halbsaiyajin so früh schon wieder zu sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er damit gerechnet ihn eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu sehen.

Er hatte sich nicht getraut ihm nachzufliegen, nachdem er die komplette Situation ganz offenbar so falsch interpretiert hatte. Und an all dem war Goku Schuld. Jetzt musste er Gohan also irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass alles so sein konnte wie vorher, und dass er nie wieder so etwas tun würde.

Gohan flog zielstrebig auf ihn zu und setzte sich wie schon früher an dem Tag neben ihn um Geduldig zu warten, bis er sich aus seiner Meditationshaltung löste.

„Gohan ich…" fing Piccolo an, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, aber er spürte plötzlich Gohans Hand auf seinen Lippen. Ein solches Manöver hatte der junge Mann schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewagt. Er hatte immer wortlos akzeptiert, dass Piccolo nicht gerne berührt wurde, und sich folglich nur in äußersten Glücksmomenten zu Umarmungen hinreißen lassen. Erst jetzt wurde Piccolo in vollem Ausmaß klar, wie sehr dieses Verhalten den Jungen wohl über die Jahre verletzt haben musste.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich eben so plötzlich abgehauen bin. Es tut mir leid. Wenn das wirklich dein ernst ist, und du das nicht nur machst weil du glaubst du musst, dann… würde… ich es gerne versuchen."

Also hatte er die Situation doch nicht falsch eingeschätzt? Aber…

„Warum bist du dann eben weggelaufen Gohan?" Und um sein vorheriges Statement zu unterstützen, beschloss er gleich hier mit seinem Berührungstraining zu beginnen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und zog Gohan dicht neben sich in den Sand, ohne seine Hand danach loszulassen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren soll, Piccolo. Was ist… wenn Namekianer wirklich keinen Sex haben? Was ist, wenn du es nicht erträgst mich immer um dich zu haben, wenn ich mal nicht gerade auf der Arbeit bin. Wenn das wirklich klappen soll, dann kann ich nicht weiterhin bei Videl wohnen. Dann möchte ich bei dir sein. Was ist, wenn ich dir ständig nur auf die Nerven falle?"

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt, Son Gohan. Ich habe es mehrere Monate mit dir ausgehalten, als du noch eine kleine Heulsuse warst, die nicht für viel zu gebrauchen war. Und trotzdem sind wir in der Zeit Freunde geworden."

„Damals habe ich aber nicht ständig versucht dich zu berühren. Piccolo, ich kann auf Sex verzichten, wenn Namekianer tatsächlich keinen haben, aber ich kann nicht auf Berührungen verzichten. Ich brauche eine Umarmung oder eine Streicheleinheit ab und an. Und lieber regelmäßig als eher nie. Was ist, wenn wir es ganz doll versuchen und es trotzdem nichts wird? Ich ertrage es nicht, deine Freundschaft zu verlieren."

„Gohan, wir haben es geschworen, als du noch ganz klein warst: ‚Freunde für immer!' Erinnerst du dich? Das wird sich mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell ändern und der Rest wird sich von ganz alleine ergeben. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als dass ich es versuchen werde, schließlich ändert sich niemand über Nacht. Du bist übrigens nicht der einzige, der Forderungen hat, über die er nicht hinwegsehen kann, falls sie nicht eingehalten werden: Kein Zungenhockey mehr mit irgendwelchen Typen. Wenn ich dich zu meinem Partner mache – dann gehörst du auch ganz mir, verstanden?" Piccolo unterstrich seine Forderung mit einem Knurren, aber das ließ Gohan nur noch glücklicher Strahlen.

„Ich habe stets nur einen gewollt – und das warst immer du. Ich brauche niemand anderen."

/-/-/

Drei Wochen später

/-/-/

„Gohan? Wo treibst du dich schon wieder herum? Du kommst zu spät zu unserer „Sitzung"…"

Piccolo wanderte unwillig durch Gottes Palast und suchte grummelig seinen Partner. Vor drei Wochen waren sie in Gottes Palast in gemeinsame Gemächer gezogen. Dende hatte sie schon glücklich angestrahlt, bevor sie überhaupt von den Neuigkeiten berichten konnten, und zeigte einfach nur stumm in die Richtung der Gemächer, wo Popo schon auf sie wartete. Dieser zeigte den beiden drei verschiedene Teile des Palastes, wovon sie sich eines aussuchen sollten als neues zu Hause.

Sie entschieden sich diplomatisch für jenes, welches möglichst weit weg von allen anderen Gemächern war (Piccolos Wunsch) und nahmen aber jenes, welches den einfachsten Zugang zu den Gärten hatten, wo sich Dende und Popo, sowie die meisten Besucher am ehesten aufhielten (Gohans Wunsch).

So weit so gut. Als nächstes hatten sie versucht, sich eine Art Routine anzugewöhnen, damit sie sich nicht gleich die ersten Tage tierisch auf den Wecker gehen sollten. Die Woche über, wenn Gohan arbeitete, ruhten sie nachts im Palast, am Wochenende zogen sie in die Höhle am Wasserfall um regelmäßig zu trainieren.

Das Schlafarrangement sah noch genauso aus wie früher, wenn Gohan Piccolo besuchte, aber erstaunlicherweise störte ihn das nicht. Zwa fühlte es sich hin und wieder dohc etwas ungewohnt an, aber er wusste ja, dass der Namekianer nie schlief, sondern statt dessen meditierte – so war es schließlich immer gewesen.

Frühstück und Abendessen nahmen sie gemeinsam ein, was Gohan überraschte, da Piccolo ja eigentlich immer nur Wasser trank, welches ihm als Nahrung genügte. Doch hin und wieder ließ sich der ehemalige Oberteufel tatsächlich zu dem Genuss der ein oder anderen Frucht hinreißen.

Nach dem Essen bauten sie die Kalorien dann meist bei ein oder zwei Stunden Training ab. Sobald Piccolo einmal nicht nach Gesellschaft war, was in der Regel höchstens am Wochenende vorkam, verzog sich Gohan ohne Murren für eine Weile mit einem Buch in eine Ecke, bis Piccolo schließlich irgendwann brummelnd aber erfrischt wieder auftauchte.

Zweimal die Woche besuchte Gohan nach der Arbeit Videl und seine Tochter und schaute etwa je ein Mal die Woche bei seinem Vater und seinem Bruder vorbei. Bisher hatte ihn Piccolo zwar noch nie zu den Besuchen begleitet, aber er hatte es zumindest beim Umzug geholfen. Gohan wollte wenigstens zu seiner Exfrau ehrlich sein, aber die hatte nur verständnisvoll abgewinkt. Sie hatte wohl immer vermutet, dass Piccolo der eine war, den Gohan begehrte. Mit Dende und Popo zusammen und Gohans Vater war sie die einzige die zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon erfuhr. Gohan wusste natürlich, dass er nicht ewig lügen konnte, aber er wollte sich selbst und Piccolo erst einmal eine echte Chance geben, bevor er sich mit dem Rest der Welt darüber auseinander setzte.

Schließlich wusste Gohan, dass nicht alle so tolerant wie sein Vater oder Videl waren – und dass viele Piccolo trotz all seiner Hilfe noch immer misstrauten.

Ansonsten gab es in dem neuen Leben der beiden noch ihre „Sitzung". Zu einer der Abendstunden waren beide für keinen ihrer Freunde zu sprechen. In der Zeit war intensives Berührungstraining angesagt.

Was den Rest des Tages betraf, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Gohan zwar gerne Annäherungsversuche starten konnte, aber nicht enttäuscht sein sollte, falls Piccolo diese einmal ablehnte. Dafür sollte Piccolo dann im Gegenzug wenigstens in der „Sitzung" über seinen Schatten springen und es so lange in seiner Nähe aushalten, bis es ihm ernsthaft unangenehm wurde.

Was als extrem ungewöhnliche Theorie anmutete, war ein überraschend gut funktionierendes Konzept. War es Piccolo zu Beginn wirklich oft unangenehm, berührt zu werden, egal ob sie sich umarmten oder einfach nur dicht nebeneinander saßen, akzeptierte Gohan das stets ohne Wertung und zeigte sich verständnisvoll. Im Gegenzug bemühte Piccolo sich umso stärker in der „Sitzung".

Erstaunlich schnell wandelten sich Berührungen und körperliche Nähe für den Namekianer von unangenehm, über einfach nur ertragbar, zu etwas, dem Piccolo inzwischen sogar mit einer Art Vorfreude entgegen sah.

Er hatte gelernt, den Eigengeruch Gohans nicht nur als solchen zu erkennen, sondern eine Art Wärme damit zu verbinden, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Es war ihm nicht mehr unangenehm, wenn Gohan sich an ihn kuschelten, während sie lasen. Er mochte es, wenn Gohan ihn spontan umarmte, einfach weil er glücklich war. Und das war der junge Halbsaiyajin konstant die letzten drei Wochen gewesen. Inzwischen war es sogar kein Problem mehr, wenn sie draußen im Garten saßen, um sich mit Dende zu unterhalten und dabei an den Händen hielten.

Tatsächlich hatte sich das alles inzwischen so gut entwickelt, dass er selbst manchmal eine Berührung inizierte, allein schon, um den überrascht-glücklichen Ausdruck auf Gohans Gesicht zu sehen und mit Stolz zu wissen, dass er ihn verursacht hatte.

Da sie so gut vorankamen, hatte Gohan schließlich sogar in der gestrigen „Sitzung" vorgeschlagen, es vielleicht mal mit einem Kuss zu versuchen - natürlich nur, falls Piccolo das nicht eklig fände – und er hatte dem sogar mit Enthusiasmus entgegen gesehen. Gohans abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu folgen, hatte er sich offenbar auch nicht ganz so dumm dabei angestellt.

Klar, das war schon ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, und definitiv etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er mochte die Herausforderung. Er hatte das ganze als eine Art Minikampf gesehen, was ihm genug Antrieb gab, einfach über die ersten seltsamen Gefühle hinwegzusehen.

Tatsächlich könnte er sich tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, heute eine neue Runde in dieser ganz bestimmten neuen Kampfarena auszutragen. Doch seltsamerweise war Gohan zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt nicht in ihrem Ruhezimmer erschienen. Das war mehr als außergewöhnlich, denn obwohl er so oder so nie besonders unpünktlich war, war er gewöhnlich immer viel zu früh für die „Sitzung".

Da er ihn nicht auf herkömmliche Weise fand, versuchte er es also telepatisch:

/Gohan, ist was passiert?/

Zuerst befürchtete er, Gohan könne ihn tatsächlich einfach nicht hören und es wäre etwas Fatales passiert, aber dann antwortete sein Partner doch:

/Ich bin draußen im Kirschbaum. Entschuldige, dass ich nicht im Ruheraum bin, aber ich musste nachdenken und etwas Luft schnappen. Hast du Lust nach draußen zu kommen?/

/Ich bin gleich da./

/-/-/

„Was ist los mit dir, Gohan?"

Piccolo hatte seinen ehemaligen Schützling im Baum geortet und sich kurzerhand neben ihn auf den Ast gepflanzt. Jetzt strich er ihm vorsichtig durch das Haar, eine Bewegung, die trotz allem noch immer etwas ungelenk war. Aber Gohan seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich in die Berührung, was das Wichtigste war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die „Sitzung" heute ausfallen lassen, Piccolo."

„Warum?" Erstaunlicherweise gefiel der Gedanke dem Namekianer weit weniger als er bisher für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Ich hab Angst, dass ich ansonsten ein bisschen zu forsch rangehe, und ich will dich nicht verschrecken, da wir doch so schöne Fortschritte machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich heute noch einmal so zurückhalten kann, wie gestern. Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit an nichts anderes gedacht und ich glaube, ich brauch eine Pause…"

„Jetzt mach aber mal Halblang, Gohan. Ich bin nicht aus Watte. Wenn du was tust, was mir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich mich immer noch wehren. Ich werde unsere „Sitzung" heute auf keinen Fall wegen so einem lächerlichen Grund ausfallen lassen. Ich meine, heute ist so gut wie jeder andere Tag um herausfinden zu können, ob Namekianer jetzt Sex haben können oder nicht."

Gohans Blick wandelte sich von total geplättet zu einem lüsternen Grinsen, das den Oberteufel zu seinen Hochzeiten neidisch gemacht hätte.

„Das lass ich mir keine zwei mal sagen."

Und schwups verschwanden zwei Schatten an einem völlig verdutzten Popo vorbei Richtung Privatgemächer.

/-/-/

„Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Gohan und Piccolo lagen sich mit den Gesichtern zugewandt auf Gohans Bett gegenüber, während der Jüngere immer wieder verschiedene Berührungen an seinem willigen Opfer ausprobierte.

Bisher hatten sie nur ihre Oberteile verloren, weil er nicht wusste, wie Piccolo wohl auf seine Erektion reagieren würde, die sich noch unbemerkt an seinen Bauch drängt. Er hatte als er kleiner war hin und wieder mit Piccolo zusammen gebadet, daher wusste er, dass Piccolo weder Mann noch Frau war. Wenigstens besaß er einen Verdaungstrakt, was dem ganzen mehr Möglichkeiten gab, als Gohan ursprünglich erwartet hatte.

Doch jetzt konzentrierte er sich zunächst erst einmal auf die Körperregionen die er gerade erst freigelegt hatte. Schnell hatte er herausgefunden, dass es Piccolo tatsächlich mehr gefiel, wenn man etwas rauer mit ihm umging. Vielleicht war die Namekianische Haut einfach dicker als menschliche. Streicheleinheiten waren zwar willkommen, aber er mochte es deutlich mehr, wenn er ihm leicht über die Haut kratzte, oder die Muskeln knetete. Das ließ Gohan mutig werden und er versuchte es mit kleinen, wohlplazierten Bissen. Bei dem dritten, den er direkt neben die Panzerplatten ansetzte, rutschte Piccolo tatsächlich etwas von ihm weg und schnappte überrascht nach Luft – jedoch definitiv nicht aus Ablehnung. Gohan grinste erfreut und wurde von einen energischen Piccolo in einen unerwartet stürmischen Kuss gedrängt.

Dabei kam Gohan eine andere innovative Idee. Er hob seinen freien Arm und strich Piccolo über die erste Antenne, die er erreichen konnte. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor versucht und er erntete damit auch eine unerwartet heftige Reaktion.

Piccolo zuckte zusammen und zog scharf Luft ein. Da Gohan gerade mit seinen Fängen gespielt hatte, weil ihm das ganz offensichtlich gut gefiel, schnitt er sich aufgrund der heftigen Bewegung an einem.

Gerade als er sich zurückziehen wollte, folgte ihm Piccolo und widmete sich hingebungsvoll dem Schnitt in seiner Zunge. Nach ein paar Sekunden, war der Schmerz verschwunden, denn die Heilkräfte Piccolos hatten die Wunde verschlossen. Offenbar hatte er instinktiv gehandelt, denn erst jetzt schien er den leicht metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund zu bemerken. Gohan wollte gerade ansetzen, sich zu entschuldigen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Piccolo den Geschmack offenbar nicht abstoßend fand.

Gohan bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das war einfach zu gut. Nicht nur, dass er sich ewig gewünscht hatte, Piccolo, seinem Mentor und besten Freund nahe zu sein – seit er Sex für sich entdeckt hatte, hatte er immer nach jemandem gesucht, den es nicht so störte, wenn es im Bett mal etwas rauer zuging. Aber Piccolo schien bisher ganz offenbar Gefallen daran zu finden.

Gohan entblößte jetzt spielerisch seine Zähne und schubste Piccolo auf den Rücken, bevor er feststellte:

„Du musst dich nicht extra zwingen, leise zu sein. Es ist ganz normal, wenn man lauter atmet – das ist keine Schwäche. Wenn du immer damit beschäftigt bist, deine Atmung zu kontrollieren, kannst du dich nie so weit fallen lassen, dass du das ganze voll genießen kannst."

Anschließend küsste er ihn erneut, wobei er sich diesmal absichtlich an Piccolos Fängen verletzte. Sofort blitzte etwas in Piccolos Augen auf, was Gohan nicht einzuordnen wusste. Eine halbe Sekunde später fand er sich unter dem schweren Körper des Namekianers wieder und hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er da gelandet war. Nicht das es ihn störte.

Im Gegenteil – er konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr Piccolo sich vorwagte. Er wiederholte fast haargenau jene Bewegungen, die Gohan zuvor an ihm ausprobiert hatte, nicht ohne zwischendurch zufrieden zu Brummen, wenn er von Gohan eine positive Reaktion erhielt. Er fand ziemlich schnell heraus, dass Gohan es ausgesprochen gerne mochte, wenn er ihn mit seinen Klauen gerade so erkundete, dass seine Haut nicht brach. Offensichtlich war auch die Haut eine Halbsaiyajin deutlich härter als die eines normalen Menschen.

Auch schien Piccolo den Salzgeschmack auf Gohans inzwischen doch verschwitzter Haut zu mögen. Er schien fast keine Stelle von Gohans Oberkörper zungentechnisch unerkundet zu lassen, bevor dieser ihn schließlich mit einer weiteren Attacke auf seine Antennen ablenkte und beide wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückrollte.

Er grinste seinen Geliebten zufrieden schnurrend an, bevor er ihn in einen weiteren Kuss drängte, um gleich eine neue ausgesprochen sensitive Stelle des Namekianers durch Zufall zu entdecken. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren fast ebenso erogen einzustufen, wie die Antennen.

Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckte jedoch auch Piccolo eine erogene Zone Gohans, die bisher noch nicht von vielen berührt worden war. Videl fand die Narbe nicht sonderlich erotisch und die meisten Männer nahmen sich eh selten die Zeit ihren Bettpartner genauer zu erkunden.

Piccolo rieb die Stelle an seinem Steiß, an dem sich früher einmal sein Affenschwanz fortgesetzt hatte und schien ausgesprochen zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Sobald Gohan sich von der Attacke einigermaßen erholt und seine Atmung wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte, machte er keuchend einen Vorschlag:

„Wie, wär's? Denkst du, wir können die dämlichen Hosen los werden?"

Piccolo zeigte sein Fänge, bäumte sich auf und pulverisierte sowohl seine, als auch Gohans verbliebene Klamotten, mit einem Energiestrahl aus seinen Augen.

Gohan grinste und ordnete das Verhalten wohl als Zustimmung ein. Er rollte sich von dem Namekianer runter und griff nach dessen Handgelenk. Während er ihn in ein weiteres heißes Zungenspiel drängte, schloss er Piccolos Finger um seine Erektion, um ihm jenen Rhythmus zu zeigen, den er stets benutzte, um sich selbst zu verwöhnen.

Piccolo brach den Kuss, um sich genauer anzusehen, was Gohan ihm gerade zeigte. Das fast wissenschaftliche Interesse ließ den Jüngeren etwas erröten, besonders da Piccolos Mund sich definitiv näher an seiner Erregung befand, als er es für ihre erste Liebesnacht eigentlich geplant hatte. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen, ihn nicht vielleicht doch noch zu vergraulen. Aber Piccolo überraschte ihn.

/Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich meinetwegen nicht zurückhalten musst. Außerdem…/

Eine Flut von Bildern strömte auf ihn ein. Er stöhnte überrumpelt auf. Offenbar hatte er über ihren telepatischen Link die ganze Zeit gesendet was er fühlte, ohne es zu bemerken. Nun, da Piccolo es ihm gleich tat, empfand er alles noch viel stärker als zuvor.

Und genau in jenem Moment schob Piccolo seine Lippen über Gohans Erektion und leckte die Hauptader entlang. Seine ersten Bewegungen waren natürlich noch ungelenk und zeigten, dass er keine Erfahrung vorzuweisen hatte, aber die bloße Tatsache, dass Piccolo Gohan ohne zu zögern auf diese Art verwöhnte, erregte diesen so sehr, dass er innerhalb weniger Sekunden seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Dennoch besaß der junge Halbaiyajin wenigstens noch so viel Geistesgegenwart, dass er Piccolo zwar nicht mehr warnen, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig wegschubsen konnte, bevor er seine Erektion an seinen Bauch drückte, um Piccolo nicht gleich in der ersten Nacht völlig einzusauen. Einige Männer störte es zwar nicht, aber einige eben schon und Videl hatte es nie gemocht, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Nachdem er also seinen hirnzellenvernichtenden Höhepunkt erlebt hatte und zwar ziemlich außer Puste, aber entspannt aufs Kissen zurücksackte, bemerkte er, dass auch Piccolo sich ziemlich entkräftet neben ihn aufs Kissen plumpsen ließ. Er keuchte stark und fragte schließlich zwischen zwei Atemzügen: „Was zur Hölle war das denn?"

Gohan wollte sich schon entschuldigen, dass er ihn nicht körperflüssigkeitentechnisch vorgewarnt hatte, aber Piccolo winkte unwirsch ab.

„Ich meine dieses unglaublich intensive Gefühl dass du mir über unsere Verbindung gesendet hast."

„Ich bin bloß gekommen."

„Wo warst du denn hin? Was redest du denn da für wirres Zeug? Du warst doch die ganze Zeit hier?" Völlige Verwirrung auf Seiten des Namekianers.

„Nein, ich meine, ich hatte einen Orgasmus. Deswegen haben Menschen überhaupt Sex. Wenn es kein gutes Gefühl dabei geben würde, dann wären die Menschen doch sicherlich schon längst ausgestorben, denkst du nicht?" scherzte Gohan entspannt, während er eine Hand hob, um Piccolo leicht über den Oberkörper zu streichen.

„Und das Gefühl hat man jedes Mal, wenn man Sex hat?"

„Wenn man sich nicht allzu dumm anstellt oder sich zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt fühlt normalerweise schon… Und du hast das wirklich über die Verbindung fühlen können?"

„Plötzlich hat sich mein ganzer Körper angefühlt, als wäre er total entspannt. Und dann haben sich alle meine Muskeln rhythmisch zusammengezogen – aber nicht unangenehm – ganz im Gegenteil. Mir wurde richtig schwarz vor Augen als ich nach Luft schnappen musste. Es hat sich irgendwie angefühlt als hätte mir jemand ordentlich auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen, aber trotzdem war es ein gutes Gefühl. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar Sterne gesehen. Es war fast so, als hätte man einen starken Gegner nach einem langen, anstrengenden Kampf endlich besiegt und befindet sich in jenem Zeitfenster, wenn dein Adrenalin dich noch alle Schmerzen und Wunden vergessen lässt, bevor du wieder in den Alltag und häufig die Krankenstation zurückkehrst, um dich wieder zusammenflicken zu lassen."

„Ich bin zwar kein Experte was Namekianer angeht, aber menschlich gesehen hört sich das definitiv nach einem Orgasmus an, wenn du mich fragst." Stellte Gohan daraufhin zufrieden grinsend fachmännisch fest und küsst seinen Oberteufel noch einmal sanft auf die Lippen.

„Dann lass uns doch das Orgasmus Ding gleich noch mal ausprobieren, um zu testen, ob das auch wirklich zukünftig funktioniert mit der Verbindung und so."

Piccolo klingt so enthusiastisch, dass Gohan es fast bereut, seinen Geliebten mit einer weiteren sexuellen Eigenart von Menschen konfrontieren zu müssen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin keine 16 mehr. Hättest du mal vor Jahren diese Eingebung gehabt, hätten wir gleich wieder loslegen können, aber ich brauche jetzt definitiv etwas Zeit, bevor ich wieder kann. Gib mir ein zwei Stündchen Ruhe und ich gehöre ganz dir, Piccolo."

„Oh, okay, na schön."

„Hey, keine Sorge, du musst dann nicht ewig bis auf die Sitzung morgen warten." Schmunzelte Gohan jetzt.

„Nicht?" gab Piccolo irritiert zurück.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir die weiterhin brauchen werden, Piccolo. Sex macht spontan nämlich eigentlich viel mehr Spaß. Geplant wird das schnell langweilig. Lass uns doch einfach morgen vor dem Frühstück noch eine kurze Versuchsrunde einlegen, was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, da kann ich mit Leben, Gohan." Gab der Namekianer zufrieden zurück, während er sich weiterhin für eine Zeit lang von Gohan abwesend kosen ließ.

Irgendwann kräuselte der Namekianer leicht die Nase und schaute irritiert schnuffelnd auf Gohans Bauch. Er schien die weißen Flecken dort erst jetzt wirklich bemerkt zu haben und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was hat es damit auf sich? Ist das normal? Hab ich dich irgendwie verletzt?"

„Nein, keine Sorge, das ist normal. Das hat was mit der Fortpflanzung zu tun. Aus dem Zeug entsteht teilweise in der Frau mit der man schläft normalerweise ein Kind. Den anderen Teil trägt die Frau schon in sich."

„Aber du weißt doch, dass du mit mir auf diese Weise kein Kind haben kannst."

„Ich kann das nicht steuern, Piccolo. Das passiert automatisch."

„Also immer bei diesem Orgasmus Dings?"

„Ja genau. Ist… ist dir das unangenehm?"

„Hm, ist bloß etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Es riecht etwas streng, aber was macht man damit, wenn man es nicht brauch?"

Gohan errötete, als ihm bei der eigentlich naiven Frage höchst erotische Bilder durch den Kopf schossen. Er hatte es immer gemocht, wenn jemand ihn so ganz als Bettpartner akzeptiert hatte, dass er ihn sogar kostete. An jenem Abend war jedoch schon so viel geschehen, dass er Piccolo nicht auch noch danach fragen wollte. Dass konnte er sich ja vielleicht für später irgendwann aufhaben. Deshalb kratzte er sich nur verlegen am Kopf und meinte: „Ach, normalerweise wischt man das kurz weg und wäscht das Tuch dann nachher einfa…" nur um festzustellen, dass ihm der Namekianer gar nicht richtig zuhörte.

Dieser starrte ihn nämlich mit zusammengekniffenen Augenwülsten grübelnd an, ohne offenbar auch nur ein Wort von dem gesagten zu hören.

Dann schlich sich plötzlich ein leichter Lilaton an seine Ohren, was Gohan seit Jahren als Verlegenheit zu interpretieren wusste. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde äußerst skeptisch, als er erneut auf seinen Bauch hinabblickte, sich schließlich wohl ein Herz fasste und vorsichtig etwas von der viskosen Masse mit einem seiner vier Finger aufsammelte.

Gohan schaute ihn sprachlos mit offenem Mund an, als er die Probe zur Nase hob und schnupperte. Er verzog sogleich das Gesicht und hielt sich das beleidigte Organ lieber zu. Dennoch schien er sich ein Herz zu fassen und testete mit der Zungenspitze trotzdem den Geschmack. Er war offenbar darauf gefasst, dass es so eklig in Namekianerkreisen schmecken würde, wie es roch, schaute dann aber ausgesprochen überrascht drein, bevor er auch den Rest vom Finger enthusiastisch ableckte. Schließlich brummte er zufrieden, noch immer mit der freien Hand die Nase zukneifend:

„Mmmhh, salzig. Fast wie gutes, mineralhaltiges Quellwasser, wenn man den Gestank ignoriert."

„Was… Wie… Warum… Woher…?"

Gohan war völlig geplättet, aber auch Piccolo schaute irritiert.

„Was heißt woher? Du hast mir doch diese ganzen Bilder gesendet?"

„Was? Nein, das habe ich nicht. Zumindest nicht bewusst oder absichtlich. Das ist schon das zweite Mal, heute Abend, dass das passiert, ohne dass ich es bemerke. Weißt du, woran das liegen könnte? Ich hab mich doch sonst besser unter Kontrolle."

Doch der Oberteufel zuckte nur mit den Achseln „Keine Ahnung, Gohan."

Schließlich, nach einigen weiteren ergebnislosen Grübeleien, gähnte der junge Halbsaiyajin und gab dem Namekianer einen kurzen Abschiedskuss bevor er sich kurzerhand erhob und im angrenzenden Bad sauber wusch, um den Geruch loszuwerden und feststellte: „Komm lass uns ruhen, ich bin ziemlich müde."

Plötzlich sieht Piccolo unsicher aus: „Soll ich hier liegen bleiben?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt plötzlich darauf?"

/Die Verbindung Gohan. Ich kann schon wieder deine Gedanken hören./

Gohan grübelte über diese Erkenntnis nach. Als er aus dem Bad zurückgekommen war, hatte ihn das Bild, von einem nackten Piccolo auf den total zerwühlten Laken, kurzfristig ziemlich erregt, auch wenn er trotzdem noch nicht für eine zweite Runde bereit gewesen war. Und die beiden Male zuvor, war er auch jedes Mal sehr erregt gewesen – vielleicht hatte es ja etwas damit zu tun?

Er teilte diese Überlegung Piccolo mit, aber beide waren zu müde um dem Ganzen weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.

Daraufhin Piccolo: „Was ist nun, soll ich hier liegen bleiben?"

„Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn du meditieren gehst, Piccolo. Ich möchte schließlich das du dich entspannst und nicht wegen mir nicht zur Ruhe kommst. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Nur weil ich etwas gewohnt bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht akzeptieren kann, dass es mit dir eben anders ist.

Schließlich mag ich dich wahrscheinlich so gerne eben weil du kein Mensch bist. Und wenn du dich für mich teilweise änderst, dann kann ich das für dich auch. Und jetzt wünsche ich dir erst einmal eine gut Meditation. Schließlich haben wir morgen früh noch einige Experimente zu machen, oder?"

Das zufriedene Grinsen des ehemaligen Oberteufels, der im Schneidersitz neben dem Bett schwebte, war in dieser Nacht das letzte, was Gohan sah, bevor er ebenfalls grinsend einschlief.

/-/-/

Endless End,

Finished, Cologne 16th July 2008


	2. Chapter 2

MEHR ALS NUR FREUNDE II

EINE DRAGON BALL Z FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Piccolo x Son Gohan, Trunks x Son Goten, Special-Pairing

RATING: NC17

GENRE: Romance, Established Relationship, Experimental Namek Sex?

WARNING: Chichi-Bashing, slight AU, takes place after Boo and there's no Bra in this one

DEDICATION: Für Katrin, die von meinem Geplapper über Stories überraschenderweise einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Für Lunachi, die mich mit ihrer Geschichte „Roter Jasmin" für ein oder zwei Grundideen inspiriert hat, die ich einfach mal auf meine Art und Weise neu interpretiert habe.

DISCLAIMER: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir sondern Akira Toriyama – und ich glaube fest, dass er in Wahrheit gerne mal so etwas geschrieben hätte… bei den unsympathischen weiblichen Hauptfiguren, die der sich da ausgedacht hat… Ich will doch nur spielen! Und ich stelle sie danach auch brav wieder zurück ins Regal. Ehrlich! Namekianerehrenwort. Und meistens sind sie anschließend glücklicher…

/Blablabla/ bedeutet Telepathie

„Blablabla" bedeutet Gelaber

SO DRINK A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

/-/-/

Mehr als nur Freunde II

a Djap story

/-/-/

Wie jeden morgen, seit sie zusammen in Dendes Palast gezogen waren, war es Piccolos Gesicht, was Gohan direkt nach dem Aufwachen als erstes sah.

Seit er noch ganz klein war, und den Namekianer gerade erst etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte, war es immer so gewesen, wenn sie Zeit zusammen verbrachten, denn dieser weckte ihn stets, um mit ihm den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten.

Gohan wusste, dass die Sonne war für den Namekianer sehr wichtig war, was sich wohl schnell damit erklären ließ, dass es auf Namek nie dunkel wurde. Sie schien ihm immer besonders viel Kraft zu geben, deshalb huldigte er ihr Auftauchen am Horizont und ihr abendliches Absinken stets wann immer er konnte. Gohan vermutete, dass dieses Verhalten damit in Verbindung stand, dass Namekianer offensichtlich einen ähnlichen Metabolismus hatte wie Pflanzen, die ihre Energie ja auch aus dem Sonnenlicht gewannen.

Als er noch klein war und er damals zu Beginn ja noch gegen seinen Willen von Piccolo trainiert wurde, lernte er Sonnenauf- und untergänge recht schnell zu schätzen, da er in dieser Zeit niemals trainieren musste. Auch wenn sich Gohan zunächst sonst mit nichts sicher sein konnte, was den ehemaligen Oberteufel betraf, war dies eine Konstante, auf die er schon sehr früh setzen konnte.

Also schluffte nun Gohan wie jeden morgen kurz rüber ins Bad, um sich seiner zügigen Morgentoilette zu widmen, bevor er sich kurz darauf eine bequeme Hose und ein T-Shirt überzog und zu Piccolo in die Palastgärten schlenderte.

Piccolo wartete schon wie gewöhnlich an der großen Eiche auf ihn, doch als er sich ganz normal mit etwas Abstand neben ihn setzen wollte, grummelte der grünhäutige Krieger etwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Das ließ Gohan überrascht aufblicken, denn Piccolo war morgens vor dem Sonnenaufgang in aller Regel alles andere als gesprächig. Zumindest noch weniger gesprächig, als er es sowieso schon war.

Der Namekianer wiederholte das unverständliche Gemurmel auch nicht, sondern machte statt dessen eine einladende Geste. Ganz offensichtlich bot Piccolo seinem Partner an, er könne es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem machen und sich mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnen, wenn er das wollte, um das Naturschauspiel gemeinsam zu betrachten.

Gohan war wie versteinert über das Angebot, so sehr freute er sich darüber. Dann kam er der Aufforderung jedoch schlicht wortlos nach und machte es sich ohne viel Aufhebens in der angebotenen Position bequem. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als Piccolo dann auch noch freiwillig seine Arme um ihn schloss. Aber noch viel wundervoller war die Tatsache, wie Gohan erkannte, dass Piccolo ihm nicht nur lediglich einen Gefallen tun wollte – er schien seine Nähe tatsächlich zu genießen.

/-/-/

In genau jener Position wurden sie dann auch von ihrem Besuch überrascht. Die Sonne war gerade erst halb über dem Horizont aufgegangen, als sie von Son Gokus plötzlicher Ankunft durch momentane Teleportation überrumpelt wurden.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde Piccolo wütend aufspringen und vor Scham vor so einer diskreditierenden Position im Boden versinken, aber dann tat er tatsächlich nichts der gleichen, sondern blieb ruhig hinter Gohan sitzen bevor er murmelte:

„Hast du keinen Anstand, Goku? Kannst du nicht mal anklopfen?"

Die Überraschungen schien heute für Gohan kein Ende zu nehmen. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Vater wusste, dass er mit Piccolo zusammen war, aber außer Videl, Dende und Popo, war er noch immer der einzige. Und dass sein Vater Bescheid wusste, hatte er dabei Piccolo noch überhaupt nicht mitgeteilt.

Doch der blieb ruhig und entspannt sitzen, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Okay, war es ja eigentlich auch, aber Gohan, war schon klar, dass sein Coming Out und die noch bevorstehende Enthüllung, mit wem er sein Leben teilen wollte, nicht von alle so locker gesehen werden würde, wie von seinem Vater.

Der kratzte sich jetzt verlegen am Kopf und lachte nervös auf.

„Sorry Leute, ich wollte mich bloß beeilen, weil ich euch schnellstmöglich vorwarnen wollte, ohne das Chichi das mitkriegt."

„Wovor willst du uns warnen, Papa?"

„Chichi hat heute morgen beschlossen ihre Enkeltochter überraschend zu besuchen. Videl hatte nicht genug Zeit dich zu warnen… genau genommen, hatte sie nicht einmal genug Zeit, um ihren Besuch zu verstecken…"

„Mist!" Gohan fluchte nicht oft, aber wenn, dann kam es von Herzen „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Du kennst doch deine Mutter, Gohan…"

„Piccolo, ich muss da sofort runter…"

„Ich weiß."

„Videl ist bisher zu loyal zu mir gewesen, als dass ich sie jetzt einfach so meiner Mutter ausliefern könnte… danke Papa, ich komme so schnell ich kann runter."

„WIR kommen so schnell wir können runter, Goku. Kannst du uns hinunter teleportieren?" Piccolo bemerkte Son Gohans Mundsperre und die fast rausgekullerten Augen und fügte schließlich irritiert hinzu: „Was denn? Glaubst du wirklich ich lass dich mit dieser Megäre allein? Das kannst du dir abschminken. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie viel Probleme sie dir bereitet hat, als sie dich nicht zu Besuch zu mir lassen wollte…" Piccolo verschränkte die Arme und versuchte besonders böse zu schauen.

Allerdings kannten beide Sons ihn gut genug, um das Verhalten als Show entlarven zu können. Natürlich hüteten sich Vater und Sohn dennoch tunlichst davor, diesen darauf lautstark hinzuweisen. Statt dessen unterdrückte Gohan seinen Drang den ehemaligen Oberteufel vor seinem Vater als Dank für seine Unterstützung wild zu umarmen und beschränkte sich auf eine weniger verhängnisvolles, leises „Danke", das nur für die feinen Ohren des Namekianers bestimmt war.

/-/-/

Ein paar Minuten später und mit neu von Piccolo generierten Klamotten befanden sie sich also dank momentaner Teleportation vor einer keifenden Chichi und Gohan damit kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Wie Piccolo schon zuvor an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, der ihre Beziehung ins rollen gebracht hatte, hatte wohl auch Chichi in ihrer ungestümen Art Videl und ihren neuen Partner in flagranti erwischt.

Videls Verehrer war schon in den ersten Schrecksekunden einer Bratpfannenattacke Chichis zum Opfer gefallen und betrachtete gerade dümmlich grinsend die Vögelchen, die um seinen Kopf flatterten. Videl kniete neben ihm und versuchte ihn wieder ins Tal der Lebenden zurückzubringen.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS, GOHAN? WAS HAT DIESES WEIB DIR ANGETAN?"

„Mama, beruhig dich doch erst einmal. Videl hat mir gar nichts angetan…"

„Beruhigen soll ich mich? Wo diese Schlampe…"

„Sie IST KEINE SCHLAMPE, und ich will nicht, dass du sie jemals wieder so nennst!" Gohan hatte sich so über die Worte seiner Mutter ereifert, dass sein Ki deutlich in die Höhe geschossen war. Das blieb auch bei Chichi nicht unbemerkt, die jetzt erschrocken zu weinen begann „Warum bist du denn jetzt plötzlich auf mich böse, wo sie doch diejenige ist, die…"

Gohan zwang sich zur Ruhe, als er seiner Mutter erneut das Wort abschnitt. „Sie lebt bloß ihr neues Leben, genau wie…" er atmete einmal tief durch „genau wie ich, Mama."

„Was soll das heißen, Gohan, ich verstehe nicht…" Chichi schaute ihren Sohn völlig verdattert und weinerlich an.

Der holte noch einmal tief Luft und presste dann hervor:

„Wirhabenunsgetrennt.Wirsindgeschieden.IchwohneschondreiWochennichtmehrhier." Obwohl er ganz schnell gesprochen hatte, registrierten sich die Worte ziemlich schnell in Chichis Kopf. Sie holte ihrerseits tief Luft für eine Brüllattacke:

„UND ES IST DIR NICHT FRÜHER EINGEFALLEN DAS AUCH MAL DEINER ARMEN MUTTER ZU SAGEN, DU UNDANKBARER BENGEL? WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? WAS SOLLEN DENN DIE LEUTE VON UNS DENKEN, WENN SIE DAS ERFAHREN? DAS MACHST DU NATÜRLICH SOFORT WIEDER RÜCKGÄNGIG, BEVOR IRGEND JEMAND DAVON WIND BEKOMMT: UND WAS DIESEN SCHÄBIGEN TYPEN HIER ANGEHT VIDEL…"

„NEIN!" wusch, Gohan hatte sich auf das Level eine Super Saiyajins hochgepowert. „DAS WERDE ICH NICHT TUN, MAMA. UND LASS VIDEL UND IHREN PARTNER ENDLICH IN RUHE. WIR SIND EBEN NICHT FÜREINANDER GESCHAFFEN. AUßERDEM… außerdem liebe ich jemand anderen."

Gohan hatte sich krampfhaft dazu gezwungen sein Energielevel wieder zu senken, und stand wieder schwarzhaarig und etwas kleinlaut vor seiner Mutter.

Die war über soviel Aufmüpfigkeit ihres Sprösslings regelrecht in Rage:

„NUR DAMIT WIR UNS VERSTEHEN, SOLLTEST DU ES NOCHEINMAL WAGEN MIR SO ZU WIDERSPRECHEN, BRAUCHST DU UNSER HAUS NIE WIEDER ZU BETRETEN. UND JETZT SEI VERNÜNFTIG UND TU, WAS DEINE ARME MUTTER DIR SAGT, GOHAN. WAS HAT DENN AUCH SCHON LIEBE MIT EINER GUTEN EHE ZU TUN…"

„Mutter…"

„UND WAS WILL EIGENTLICH DIESES GRÜNE MONSTER SCHON WIEDER HIER? ANSTATT MIT DIESEM TIER DEINE ZEIT ZU VERBRINGEN, SOLLTEST DU BESSER MAL AUF DEINE FRAU AUFPASSEN…"

„Mutter, hör bitte auf, meine Freunde zu beleidigen. Piccolo hat oft genug…"

„Hör endlich auf deiner Mutter ständig zu wiedersprechen, du elender Bengel." Chichi hatte zu einer weiteren Bratpfannenattacke angesetzt, die jedoch nie ihr eigentliches Ziel, nämlich Gohan erreichte. Die Pfanne prallte völlig uneffektiv an Piccolos Arm ab, welchen dieser schützend vor Son Gohan gehalten hatte. Natürlich konnte Chichi ihren Sohn nicht wirklich so leicht verletzten, selbst wenn sie es wollte, aber er wusste, dass Gohan sich niemals gegen seine Mutter wehren würde. Doch hier ging es ums Prinzip, als Piccolo ihr die Pfanne aus der Hand riss und sie zu einem ansehnlichen Knäuel Blech verbog.

„NUR DAMIT DU ES WEIßT FRAU, LIEBE HAT ALLES ZU TUN MIT EINER GUTEN EHE."

Ursprünglich hatte er geplant, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu bekämpfen und einen Tiefschlag gegen Chichis Eheleben zu starten. Er bewirkte jedoch etwas ganz anderes, was Chichi erneut loskreischen ließ:

„OH MEIN GOTT! WAS HAST DU MEINEM KLEINEN ENGEL NUR ANGETAN? BESTIMMT HAST DU IHM EINE GEHIRNWÄSCHE VERPASST, UM IHN ZU DEINEM DIENER ZU MACHEN ODER SO ETWAS. JETZT VERSTEHE ICH AUCH, WARUM DER JUNGE SO VERSTÖRT IST. DU TEUFEL HAST DICH AN MEINEM KLEINEN JUNGEN VERGRIFFEN… DU BESTIE… DU…"

„CHICHI!! ES REICHT JETZT!"

Alle Augen drehten sich nun zu Goku. Dass ausgerechnet er irgendwann mal gegen seinen Hausdrachen aufmucken würde, damit hätte keiner der Anwesenden so schnell gerechnet.

„WEDER IST GOHAN EIN KLEINER JUNGE, SONDERN EIN ERWACHSENER MANN, DER SEINE EIGENEN ENTSCHEIDUNGEN TREFFEN KANN, NOCH IST PICCOLO EINE BESTIE ODER SONST ETWAS. ICH LASSE NICHT ZU, DASS DU DICH NACH ALL DEN JAHREN, DIE DIE BEIDEN GEBRAUCHT HABEN, UM ZUEINANDER ZU FINDEN, ALS MUTTER GEGEN DAS GLÜCK DEINES EIGENEN KINDES STELLST."

Es war nun Goku, der sich vor Wut auf die Stufe eines Super Saiyajins hochgepowert hatte und sich schützend vor die beiden stellte.

Chichi sackte daraufhin verstört auf die Knie, bevor sie kreidebleich wurde. Dann sprang sie plötzlich weinend auf und lief davon. Keiner der Anwesenden machte Anstalten ihr zu folgen. Nicht einmal Goku.

Ein paar Sekunden reagierte Piccolo ganz ähnlich und stob plötzlich mit einer Staubwolke gen Himmel. Son Gohan war hin und hergerissen und schaute zu Goku:

„Na los, mein Sohn, flieg ihm schon nach. Ich helfe Videl hier aufzuräumen. Und ich melde dich auf deiner Arbeit krank."

„Danke Papa." Gohan umarmte seinen Vater kurz und setzte dann hinzu „für alles, okay?"

„Na los, hau schon ab, Gohan."

Und das tat Gohan dann auch. Er schaute noch einmal zu Videl, aber auch die winkte ab, so dass er sich gleich auf den Weg machte.

/-/-/

Er fand Piccolo natürlich an seinem Lieblingsplatz dem Wasserfall wieder. Er hatte nicht suchen müssen – er wusste, wo sein Partner sein würde. Deshalb war er ausgesucht langsam geflogen und stellte sicher, dass Piccolo sein Ki gut wahrnehmen konnte und ihm so die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu verziehen, falls er das wollte.

Aber Piccolo verharrte ruhig in seiner Meditationshaltung bis Gohan ihn erreicht hatte. Dieser kopierte seine Haltung für eine Weile in der Luft schwebend, bevor er schließlich anbot:

„Was hältst du von einer Trainingsrunde, bevor wir darüber reden?"

Piccolos Gesichtsausdruck hätte es einem ungeübten Beobachter zwar in keinster Weise verraten, aber Gohan wusste, wie dankbar ihm Piccolo für das Angebot war. Nichts machte seinen Kopf so frei wie eine schöne anstrengende Trainingsrunde.

Sekunden später wärmten sie sich auch schon auf und begannen.

/-/-/

Fast den ganzen Morgen verbrachten sie mit dem Training und schenkten sich dabei nichts. Gohan wusste, wie sehr sich Piccolo bei seiner Mutter zurück gehalten hatte, demnach erstaunte es ihn nicht wie intensiv er stattdessen nun ihn angriff.

Piccolo war klar, dass Gohan viel mehr einstecken konnte, als er fähig war auszuteilen, deshalb musste er sich nicht zurückhalten. Aber auch Gohan setzte mehr Kraft ein als üblich, so hatten beide einige Blessuren und Verrenkungen zu beklagen, als sie endlich ausgepowert ihr Training beendeten. Sie flogen zur Quelle, um ein wenig zu trinken, dann überredete Gohan Piccolo kurzerhand zu einem Bad unter dem Wasserfall.

Schließlich gab Piccolo noch eine Runde leichte Klamotten für beide aus, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig wieder eingerenkt und ein bisschen verarztet hatten. Zwar hatte die Dusche einige interessante Ideen geweckt, aber das Wasser war tatsächlich zu kalt und beide zu müde, als dass sie etwas derartiges initiiert hätten. Statt dessen beschlossen sie, da ihnen die Sonne so schön auf den Pelz schien, eine wohlverdiente Ruhepause einzulegen.

/-/-/

Gohan wurde am frühen Abend von seinem knurrenden Magen geweckt und ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass Piccolo noch tief in der Meditation war. Also beschloss er sich kurzerhand etwas zu Futtern zu besorgen, bevor er den Namekianer auf den morgen ansprechen würde.

Tatsächlich musste sich Piccolo mehr verausgabt haben, als Gohan ursprünglich angenommen hatte, denn er meditierte sogar noch durch sein komplettes Abendmahl hindurch. Erst als er vom Wasserholen zurückkam, regte sich der ehemalige Oberteufel und löste sich aus seiner Meditationshaltung.

Piccolo nahm das angebotene Quellwasser dankend an und begann dann tatsächlich zu Gohans großem Erstaunen von sich aus die Unterhaltung:

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Gohan. Ich bin wieder in Ordnung."

„Sie hat ziemlich fiese Sachen über dich gesagt…"

„Genauso wie über dich oder über Videl."

„Ich wollte dir auch lediglich dafür danken, dass du dich um meinetwillen so zurückgehalten hast. Ich weiß, dass es für dich manchmal nicht so einfach ist, deine Zeiten als Oberteufel zu vergessen… und dich dann auch noch „Teufel" zu nennen, war ein ziemlicher Schlag unter die Gürtellinie…"

„Du hast es aber schon richtig erkannt, Gohan. Du hast mir schließlich gezeigt, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann und nicht das gleiche Leben führen muss wie mein „Vater". Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung. Wegen so einer hysterischen Ziege setze ich doch nicht meine Beziehung zu dir aufs Spiel. Seit du mich als erster Freund genannt hast, war mir deine Meinung über mich wichtiger als jene derer, die in mir nur etwas Böses sahen."

Sie schwiegen daraufhin eine Weile, aber es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Gohan mochte eben genau das an Piccolo, denn dieser sprach ausschließlich dann, wenn er wirklich etwas mitteilen wollte. Nicht dieses endlose sinnlose Gelaber, dass er früher Tag und Nacht von Chichi zu hören bekam, und mit dem er sich in seinem Job oft unfreiwillig auseinandersetzen musste.

Als Gohan noch jünger war, hatte er oftmals unbewusst seine Mutter zu imitieren versucht und jede Stille in Piccolos Nähe mit nutzlosem Geplapper zu füllen gesucht. Besonders schlimm wurde es auch heute noch dann, wenn er aufgeregt oder verlegen war.

Aber als er älter wurde hatte er sehr schnell das Schweigen zwischen Kriegern zu schätzen gelernt. Wenn man den Mund abschaltete, wurden die Ohren automatisch empfindlicher und man konnte Dinge wahrnehmen, die einem sonst stets verborgen blieben.

Kämpfer, die es gewohnt waren, still miteinander zu sein, entwickelten ein unglaubliches Potential wenn sie gemeinsam gegen einen Feind vorgingen. Es war, als würde der Körper selbst sprechen und dem Partner alles Wichtige mitteilen. Gohan fühlte einen Schlag oder einen Angriff häufig bevor Piccolo ihn überhaupt erst ausführte. Und das hatte nichts mit ihrer telepathischen Verbindung zu tun. Es war faszinierend.

Doch diesmal hielt die Stille nicht so lange an, wie sie es gewohnt waren, denn ein Ki näherte sich ihnen plötzlich mit großer Geschwindigkeit. Beide kannten die Signatur und verharrten deshalb am Feuer bis die Person schwer atmend zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Hi Bruderherz, hallo Piccolo." Begrüßte Son Goten sie schließlich und ließ sich neben das Feuer auf seinen Hosenboden plumpsen. Er entdeckte offenbar hungrig die drei Fische, die Gohan sich für den späten Abend aufgehoben hatte und mampfte frech einfach drauf los, bevor er schließlich fragte:

„Sag mal Gohan, hast du eine Ahnung, was mit Papa und Mama los ist?"

Gohan und Piccolo tauschten einen Blick und zuckten die Achseln: „Wieso, was ist denn mit den beiden los?"

„Na ich kam eben von meinem Training mit Trunks zurück als ich die beiden schon von weitem schreien hörte. Ich meine Mama war viel lauter als sonst, aber was mich total geplättet hat, war, dass Papa genau so laut zurückbrüllte. Das hab ich noch nie zuvor mitgekriegt. Papa wird doch sonst nie laut mit ihr. Bei so dicker Luft hatte ich natürlich keinen Bock da rein zu gehen und zu fragen was los ist. Da immer wieder dein Name fiel, Bruderherz, dachte ich mir ich komm mal vorbei und frage, ob du weißt, was da los ist."

Noch einmal wurde ein vielsagender Blick ausgetauscht und ein leichtes Nicken auf Seiten des Namekianers gab Gohan freie Fahrt:

„Sitzt du gut, Goten?"

„Das hört sich ja spannend an. Schieß schon los…"

„Also weißt du, kleiner, ähm also ich… und Videl… und Piccolo…" Gohan verknotete etwas seine Finger, irgendwie war es schon komisch mit seinem kleinen Bruder über seine Beziehungskisten zu sprechen. Besonders wenn man mehr über ihn wusste, als einem eigentlich lieb war…

Piccolo neben ihm schnalzte unwirsch mit der Zunge, und knurrte schließlich:

„Gohan ist von Videl geschieden und lebt jetzt mit mir zusammen."

„Und wegen so einer Kleinigkeit ticken die zwei so aus? Du liebe Güte…"

Goten aß völlig ungerührt seinen letzten Fisch weiter nur um total irritierte Blicke der anderen beiden zu erhalten.

„Bist du denn… gar nicht überrascht, Kleiner?" Gohan konnte das völlig ungerührte Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders kaum nachvollziehen.

„Worüber denn? Du sabberst Piccolo doch schon seit Jahren hinterher, das weiß doch jeder, wenn du mich fragst."

„Mama offensichtlich nicht."

Das erntete jetzt endlich eine Reaktion seines Bruders:

„Tja, mir ist auch ziemlich wurscht, was Mama denkt. Ich kann ihr eh nichts recht machen. Ich habe schon vor Jahren aufgehört, ihr Beachtung zu schenken. Was denkst du, warum ich so oft bei Trunks rumhänge."

„Und ich dachte, das läge an Trunks knackigem Hinterteil…" warf Piccolo ins Gespräch ein, nur um von den beiden Brüdern völlig sprachlos angestarrt zu werden.

„Hey, der Hintern gehört mir – achte du mal schön auf den von meinem Bruderherz, Namekianer." Gotens Ki stieg an und weder Gohan noch Piccolo waren sich sicher, ob Goten nur scherzte oder nicht.

„Hey, nur die Ruhe, kein Interesse." Piccolo grinste und wurde noch immer mit offenem Mund von Gohan angestarrt.

„Woher wusstest du davon, Piccolo?"

„Komm schon Gohan, wenn wir beide schon offensichtlich sind, haben die beiden es ja wohl mit Neonfarben an jede Hauswand gesprüht. Dein Bruder ist jetzt 19 Jahre alt und hatte noch nie ne Freundin. Und Trunks auch nicht, obwohl ihm die Mädels reihenweise zu Füßen liegen. Sie gehen zusammen zur Schule, trainieren zusammen, machen Hausaufgaben zusammen und verbringen außerdem jede restliche freie Minute zusammen, wenn es irgendwie geht. Sie sind sich so nah, dass sie sogar fusionieren können…"

„Ist ja schon gut, ich hab ja verstanden." Gohan hob abwehrend die Hände „Sag mal Goten, weiß sonst noch jemand davon?"

„Papa weiß es schon lange, und Vegeta hat uns irgendwann mal erwischt. Das war ein Schock, kann ich dir sagen. Ich dachte schon, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Der hat uns dann aber bloß wortlos aus dem Trainingsraum verscheucht, weil wir den blockierten.

Am nächsten Tag hat er dann Trunks und mich in die Küche gerufen und gesagt, dass wir Bulma reinen Wein einschenken sollten, damit wir uns das nächste mal nicht wieder im Trainingsraum verstecken bräuchten. Schließlich hätte er Training zu absolvieren.

Und Bulma war noch krasser, kann ich dir sagen. Die hat dann tatsächlich einen Streit mit Vegeta vom Zaun gebrochen, für wie doof er sie halte, dass er glaube, sie wisse nichts von den Herzensangelegnheiten ihres eigenen Sohnes. Was er sich denke, sie dafür extra herzuzitieren. Schließlich müsse ja jemand das Geld in der Familie verdienen und sie stecke bis zum Hals in Arbeit.

Dann hat sie sich zu Trunks umgedreht, ihn kurz umarmt und gesagt, sie freue sich für uns, nur um mir anschließend die Frisur zu zerwuscheln. Dann war sie auch schon wieder weg und hat einen grummelnden Vegeta zurückgelassen, der erst einmal den Trainingsraum in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat.

Die zwei sind echt ne krasse Nummer, wenn du mich fragst. Besser als jede TV Show."

„Tja, dass muss wohl Liebe sein…"

Das brachte Goten zum Lachen „Hast du nen Schaden, Bruderherz? Die sind doch schon ewig nicht mehr zusammen."

„Huh, warum wohnt Vegeta dann immer noch da?"

„Egal ob du's jetzt glaubst oder nicht, aber ich glaube sie sind einfach gute Freunde. Außerdem hängt Vegeta – und verrate ihm bloß nicht, dass ich je so etwas gesagt habe – unglaublich an Trunks. Er würde es nie einfach so zeigen, aber es ist da, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen soll. Und Trunks ist da nicht anders. Natürlich wird er mal der zukünftige Präsident der Capsule Corporation sein, aber sein großes Vorbild war stets Vegeta. Abgesehen davon…"

„Was?"

„Abgesehen davon glaube ich, dass Vegeta auf jemand ganz bestimmtes ein Auge geworfen hat. Schon seit Jahren. Und da er die Person nicht haben kann, kann er genauso gut auch weiter bei Bulma leben."

„Auf wen, erzähl schon, Kleiner…" Gohan wollte es eigentlich nicht wirklich so genau wissen, aber seine Neugierde siegte über den Igitt-Faktor und die Todesangst, wenn man bedachte, über wen sie hier gerade lästerten.

Doch seine brüderliche Plaudertasche grinste nur wissend und verweigerte die Auflösung des Rätsels: „Wenn du mich fragst, ist das ebenso offensichtlich wie ihr beide oder offenbar wie Trunks und ich. Mehr sag ich dazu nicht. So, und ich flieg jetzt doch mal nach Hause, und schleich mich in die Federn. Morgen mach ich mit Trunks einen Wochenendtrip in die Berge für unser Biologiepraktikum. Ist schließlich nicht mehr lange bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen. Macht's gut, ihr zwei, bis zum nächsten Mal."

„Ciou Kleiner." Gohan starrte seinem Bruder immer noch etwas von der Rolle hinterher. Dieser Wirbelwind konnte einen schon manchmal ganz schön aus der Ruhe bringen…

„Na das war doch… aufschlussreich." grinste Piccolo Gohan jetzt an.

„Jetzt sag bloß noch, du weißt, um wen es geht, Piccolo."

„Ich hab da so eine Ahnung, aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht. Ich glaube, es sind heute Dinge ins laufen gebracht worden, die Potential für einige zukünftige Überraschungen haben. Ich, für meinen Teil, hätte jetzt trotzdem eher Lust auf etwas ganz anderes, schließlich konnten wir heute morgen einen vereinbarten Termin nicht so recht wahrnehmen…"

Piccolo hatte keine Zeit mehr um Luft zu holen, so schnell hatte Gohan ihn am Kragen gepackt und zerrte ihn raketengleich Richtung Gottestpalast.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr danach fragen…"

/-/-/

Eine Spur von recht zerfetzten Kleidungsstücken, die einmal Ähnlichkeit mit zwei violettenen Trainingsanzügen gehabt haben mussten, führte Richtung Ruheraum des noch relativ frisch gebackenen Pärchens.

Auf dem Bett lümmelten sich eine größtenteils grüne und eine größtenteils hautfarbene Person herum und trugen scheinbar einen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft des stattfindenden Kusses aus. Während die Taktik des einen darin bestand möglichst viel Fläche des anderen mit dem eigenen Körper zu bedecken, nutzte der andere Schwachstellen des Partners aus, um sich wieder aus der Belagerung herauszuwinden. So machten sie den Eindruck eines Wollknäuels, das nur durch die unterschiedlichen Hautfarbne allein entwirrbar schien.

Plötzlich gab Piccolo nach und ließ sich schließlich von Gohan ans Bett pinnen. Der unterbrach den Kuss und schaute verwundert.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„So etwas machen Menschen, Gohan? Das willst du ausprobieren?"

Gohan läuft sofort feuerrot an. Offenbar hatte seine Erregung wieder zugeschlagen und er hatte ungewollt Piccolo telepathisch projiziert, an was er gedacht hatte. Normalerweise fiel es ihm nicht schwer mit einem Partner darüber zu reden, aber Piccolos völliger Unglaube machte ihn jetzt doch etwas nervös.

Er hatte eben beim Ausziehen so einen schönen Blick auf Piccolos verlängertes Rückrat gehabt, dass er sich natürlich fragte, wie es wohl wäre sich mit ihm auf diese Weise zu vereinen. Besonders nach den Seitenhieben auf Trunks Hintern – der zugegebenermaßen knackig war, aber das stand jetzt hier nicht zur Debatte - waren seine Gedanken nun auch in diese Richtung gewandert.

Er rutschte etwas von Piccolo herunter, versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen und stützte sich halb liegend auf seinen Arm um den Namekianer anschauen zu können.

„Na ja, normalerweise haben Frauen so eine Art extra Eingang dafür und so können dann in ihrem Bauch die Kinder entstehen. Männer unter sich müssen sich eben anders behelfen und einige machen das dann eben so. Aber ich verstehe, wenn du den Gedanken vielleicht ein bisschen eklig findest, wir müssen das nicht machen. Wir hatten gestern schließlich auch ohne Spaß, oder nicht?"

„Passt das denn überhaupt?" Piccolo beäugte jetzt skeptisch Gohans niedere Regionen.

„Bei Menschen und Sayajins? Offensichtlich. Bei Namekianern? Ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer, Piccolo."

„Du hast das also schon einmal gemacht?"

„Ja, und ich habe auch beide Seiten ausprobiert. Aber erst wenige Male. Wie gesagt, das mag nicht unbedingt jeder und außerdem muss man seinem Partner wenigstens ein bisschen Sympathie und Vertrauen entgegenbringen, wenn es ein schönes Erlebnis werden soll."

„Und das ist ein angenehmes Gefühl?"

„Am Anfang, wenn man sich noch nicht so gut damit auskennt, kann es schon unangenehm sein, und tut sogar ein wenig weh, aber wenn man mal den Dreh raus hat, kann es wirklich schön sein – übrigens für beide Parteien."

„Na schön, dann lass es uns eben ausprobieren."

„Huh? Wie jetzt? Echt?"

„Natürlich, hältst du mich für einen Feigling?"

Gohan musste sich beherrschen nicht zu grinsen. Es ergab einen interessanten Eindruck, einen schmollenden, nackten Namekianer mit verschränkten Armen neben sich liegen zu haben.

Er vermied es tunlichst in diesem Zusammenhang das Wort niedlich zu denken, für den Fall dass er schon wieder ungewollt sendete. Jedenfalls rollte er sich herum, um Piccolo einen Kuss aufzudrücken und festzustellen:

„Niemals. Wenn ich weiß, dass du eins nicht bist, dann ist das feige. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du etwas machst, was du vielleicht überhaupt nicht willst, nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass du das nicht musst. Dass du mir auch so sehr wichtig bist. Also, willst du das wirklich ausprobieren?"

Piccolo schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, bevor er Gohans Blick suchte, dann nickte er.

„Gut, dann muss ich noch mal kurz los um was zu besorgen, okay? Ich bin gleich wieder da. Obwohl… kannst du ein Massageöl generieren, so wie die Kleidung?"

Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. „Flüssigkeiten gehen nicht. Ich bin ja selbst vom Wasser abhängig, Gohan."

„Okay, dann bis gleich."

„Moment, geht das nicht irgendwie anders?"

„Nein, nicht wenn wir es richtig machen wollen, Piccolo. Und du bist mir zu wichtig um nicht mein bestes zu geben.

„Na schön, bis gleich."

/-/-/

Gohans Gedanken rasten auf Hochtouren, als er überlegte, wo er denn jetzt am ehesten ein Massageöl herbekam. Es war schon zu spät für normale Geschäftszeiten und in der Anakonda wollte er sich immer noch nicht so recht wieder blicken lassen. Bei seinem Elternhaus wollte er heute Abend bestimmt nicht vorbei, also konnte er auch seinen kleinen Bruder nicht fragen. Da blieb ihm wohl nur noch Trunks übrig.

An der Capsule Corporation angekommen musste er feststellen dass Trunks zwar wenigstens noch nicht schlief, dafür aber offenbar mit seinem Vater trainierte. Beide Kis konnte er deutlich im Trainingsraum spüren. Kurz haderte er mit sich selbst, da er eigentlich keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation mit Vegeta hatte, erinnerte sich dann aber an einen gewissen gerade recht unbekleideten Namekianer und schritt schließlich zügig auf die Tür zu.

„Hey Trunks, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

Vater und Sohn unterbrachen ihr Training tatsächlich und kamen zur Eingangstür:

„Son Gohan, was bringt dich denn zu so später Stunde noch hierher?"

Son Gohan errötete als er berichtete, dass sein Bruder ihm heute einen Kurzbesuch abgestattet hatte.

„Und er hat mich in euer Geheimnis eingeweiht, wenn auch etwas unfreiwillig. Es war nicht seine Schuld, also nicht böse mit ihm sein, okay?"

Trunks zuckte ungerührt mit seinen Schultern, während Vegeta hinter ihm wartend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Von mir aus können es eh alle wissen. Mir ist das egal. Ist das schon alles?"

„Nein… also ich… öhm… es hat sich da überraschend was ergeben und ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, deshalb… na ja, ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du etwas Massageöl da, von dem ich was abhaben kann?"

Gohan wusste nicht so genau wo er hinschauen sollte, besonders als er dann auch noch aus den Augenwinkeln den Exfiesling Vegeta hinter Trunks breit grinsen sah.

Wieder ein Schulterzucken von Trunks, dann: „Klar, warum nicht. Komm mit! Ich bin gleich wieder da, Papa."

Vegeta winkte bloß ab und begann mit einigen Kattas bis sein Sohn zurückkehren würde.

/-/-/

Piccolo lag derweil grübelnd auf den zerwühlten Laken rum und fragte sich, worauf er sich da jetzt wohl wieder eingelassen hatte.

Irgendwie hatte sich seit gestern Nacht ein Knoten in ihm gelöst, der ihn sonst immer vor körperlicher Berührung hatte zurückschrecken lassen. Diese Veränderung hatte er auch heute morgen schon bemerkt, als er seinen eigenen Wünschen Folge leistete und Gohan anbot, sich an ihn zu lehnen.

Er hatte scheinbar tatsächlich das Bedürfnis nach dieser Art der körperlichen Beziehung entwickelt – und es hatte noch nicht einmal wirklich etwas mit der Aussicht auf ein weiteres dieser Orgasmus Dinger zu tun. Auch wenn die zugegebenermaßen nicht schlecht waren.

Piccolo glaubte vielmehr, dass es irgendwie mit dieser neuen Telepathie zwischen ihnen zu tun hatte. Schließlich waren alle Namekianer durch ihre Geister verbunden, sobald sie sich dieser Fähigkeit bewusst wurden. Falls es also wirklich etwas wie Beziehungen auf Nakmek gab, warum sollte sich dann das geistige Band nicht auch ändern?

Seit er sich für Gohan geopfert hatte, besaßen sie diesen Schwachen Bund der Telepathie, der ihnen schon so oft geholfen hatte – aber nun schien sich dieser durch ihre neuesten Aktivitäten in etwas viel größeres verwandelt zu haben.

Irritierend blieb nur, dass dieses Veränderung bisher nur einseitig stattfand: Gohan schien wirklich nicht zu bemerken, wenn er diese intensiven Bildfolgen versandte und seinerseits auch nicht von unerwarteten Gedanken Piccolos überrascht zu werden.

Und sie wussten auch immer noch nicht genau, was der Auslöser für diese Veränderung gewesen war.

Tatsache war, dass Piccolo definitiv Interesse an Sex entwickelt hatte, und an körperlicher Nähe – zumindest, wenn es Gohan betraf. Andere schaute er nicht mit diesen Gefühlen an. Ausschließlich Gohan.

Und jetzt hatte er sogar etwas angeboten, was ihm schwerst suspekt vorkam. Aber Gohan hatte fast ausschließlich positive Gefühle mit den Bildern gesandt. Und gerade weil er immer wieder darauf hinwies, dass Piccolo nichts tun müsse, was er nicht wolle nur um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, wurde er immer mutiger was diese körperlichen Dinge betraf.

Irgendwie mochte er sogar, dass in dieser Hinsicht ihr übliches Verhalten einmal umgedreht war. Er war derjenige, der keine Erfahrungen mit Sex hatte und Gohan musste es ihn lehren. Zudem bemerkte man leicht, dass Gohan auch von Beruf Lehrer war. Er erklärte alles bereitwillig, ohne ihm auch nur ein einziges Mal wegen seinem Unwissen ein schlechtes Gefühl zu geben. Obwohl er sich selbst zwischenzeitlich ziemlich dumm und ahnungslos fühlte, gab Gohan ihm stets das Gefühl, dass er noch immer sein großes Vorbild war – und vermutlich auch immer sein würde.

Piccolo seufzte und beschloss schließlich doch über seinen Schatten zu springen und Dende danach zu fragen. Der junge Gott der Erde war bisher so verständnisvoll und unterstützend für sei gewesen, hatte sich wohl wirklich aufrichtig für sie gefreut, da hatte er sein Vertrauen verdient.

Seine Überlegungen wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als er Gohans sich schnell näherndes Ki wahrnahm. Er musste grinsen, als er bemerkte mit welchem Affenzahn der junge Halbsaiyajin unterwegs war – offenbar hatte er es ziemlich eilig zu ihm zu kommen.

/-/-/

„Du bist aber schnell zurück." Piccolo grinste fies, als sein prustender und nach Luft schnappender Partner sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„Das war oberpeinlich!" stellte dieser schließlich fest und versteckte seine aufkeimende Röte vor dem Namekianer, indem er seinen Arm über die Augen legte. Das weckte die Neugier Piccolos:

„Wo warst du denn hin? Und warum war es peinlich?"

„Ich wusste nicht so genau, wo ich um die Uhrzeit Massageöl herkriegen sollte…"

Gohan erklärte ihm seine Überlegungen und dass er schließlich als letzten Ausweg Trunks gesehen und diesen dann auch besucht hatte.

„Und was war da jetzt schlimm daran, außer dass ich mir in Zukunft von Vegeta wohl dumme Sprüche anhören werden muss?" grummelte Piccolo irritiert.

„Na ja, Trunks hat mich mit in sein Zimmer genommen und seine Nachttischschublade aufgerissen um mir ein paar Alternativen vorzuschlagen, da er mehrere Öle da hatte und glaub mir – ich weiß jetzt mehr über die sexuellen Vorlieben meines kleinen Bruders als ich jemals erfahren wollte… Und das schlimmste ist, ich glaube Trunks hat sich innerlich schlapp gelacht über meine Verlegenheit."

Darauf musste Piccolo tatsächlich laut auflachen und wuschelte Gohan durch die Haare. „Wir können uns ja eine Rache für die zwei ausdenken, wenn du magst."

Gohan nahm den Arm von seinen Augen uns schaute Piccolo fragend an: „Echt?"

„Klar. Uns fällt zusammen schon was Gemeines für die beiden ein. Was hast du denn jetzt eigentlich für uns erbeutet?"

Gohan wühlte in seinen Hosentaschen und brachte eine Flasche hervor. Sie war braun und auf ihrem Etikett waren verschiedene Kräuter abgebildet.

„Ich hab mich für ein Lavendel-Kräuter-Öl entschieden…" Gohan wurde schon wieder rot, aber diesmal hatte Piccolo nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, warum. Also fragte er augenwulstrunzelnd nach: „Und warum ist dir das jetzt wieder peinlich?"

„Es ist nichts…" versuchte Gohan, aber der Blick seines Partners ließ ihn verstummen. „Na schön." Er schloss die Augen, bevor er fortfuhr, dann: „es ist eine grüne Pflanze mit violetten Blüten. Es hat mich einfach total an dich erinnert und abgesehen davon mag ich ihren Geruch… genauso wie deinen. Zufrieden?"

„Hmmm," der Namekianer war bemüht seine tatsächliche Zufriedenheit nicht zu zeigen, um wenigstens ein bisschen seines Stolzes zu bewahren. Statt dessen fragte er schroff um das Thema zu wechseln:

„Trägst du nicht eigentlich viel zu viel Kleidung?"

Gohan grinste nun und befreite sich in Sekundenschnelle von seinen überflüssigen Klamotten, bevor er sich wieder zu Piccolo aufs Bett setzte. Dieser hatte inzwischen das Massageöl geöffnet und roch vorsichtig daran. Es war zwar für seine feine Nase etwas zu konzentriert und zu intensiv, aber der Geruch an sich war dennoch in Ordnung und zu ertragen. Es würde ihn bei dem Folgenden wohl nicht stören.

„Piccolo, wir sollten vielleicht zuvor noch klären, welche Position dir für den Anfang am liebsten ist, bevor es nachher die Stimmung killt."

„Da gibt es verschiedene?"

„Eigentlich sollte Sex wie ein guter Kampf sein, wenn man sich mit seinem Partner versteht und die Kommunikation stimmt. Dazu gehört also auch die Abwechslung und das Ausprobieren von Neuem genauso wie die Tatsache, dass jede Person ihre Vorlieben hat und Dinge, die ihr wohl nicht gefallen. Genau wie du nie ein Kame-Ha-Me-Ha benutzen würdest, ich es aber trotzdem gerne nutze, obwohl du mein Mentor warst. Wenn du die Wahl hast, würdest du eher mit deiner Schnelligkeit siegen – ich setze mehr auf meine pure Kraft. Trotzdem sind wir in Kämpfen ein gutes Team und haben uns immer gut ergänzt."

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Meine Vorliebe wäre es, wenn ich dir ins Gesicht sehen könnte, aber für den Anfang ist es eine ganz schlechte Position. Das selbe gilt für knien oder stehen. Ich denke das beste wäre etwas im Liegen, so dass du dich auf das Gefühl allein konzentrieren kannst und dem allerwichtigsten, dass du dich entspannst, damit ich dich nicht verletzte. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du lieber auf der Seite liegen möchtest, was uns mehr Bewegungsfreiheit gibt oder du lieber auf dem Bauch liegen möchtest, was intensiver ist, weil du mein Gewicht zumindest teilweise noch mittragen musst. Zur Not, kann man es auch verbinden, wenn man auf eine Weise startet und es nicht so gut funktioniert, kann man immer noch wechseln…"

„Na schön. Lass es uns auf der Seite versuchen, Gohan."

„Okay."

„Und was nun?"

„Nun vergessen wir erst einmal, was wir vorhaben und schauen mal, wo die Stimmung abgeblieben ist." Grinste Gohan und schubste Piccolo zurück ins liegen. Dann legte er sich halb auf den Namekianer, um ihre Nacht mit einem Kuss zu beginnen, nur um gleich darauf mit Zähnen und Mund die Hals- und Nackenmuskeln seines Partners zu attackieren.

Piccolo hatte sich inzwischen Gohans gestrigen Rat zu Herzen genommen und versuchte entstehende Geräusche nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Deshalb begann er lauter zu atmen und seufzte zwischendurch etwas, als Gohan sich weiter über seinen Oberkörper arbeitete – natürlich nicht ohne zwischendurch den Antennen und den Spitzen seiner Ohren Tribut zu zollen.

Immer wieder fanden die beiden in einen Kuss, bis Piccolo es nicht mehr auf dem Rücken aushielt und energisch die Rollen tauschte. Gohan mochte wie schnell Piccolo lernte und wie selbstsicher er neue Erkenntnisse anwandte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl mit jemandem zu schlafen der sich seines Körpers derart bewusst war und sich in seiner Haut wohlfühlte.

Nach einer Weile, in der sich Piccolo ausgiebigst mit seiner linken Brustwarze beschäftigt hatte, war es nun an Gohans Reihe den Spieß wieder umzudrehen, wenn die Nacht noch etwas andauern sollte. Er beschäftigte sich gerade mit dem Übergang zwischen Panzerung und Haut an seiner Schulter, als Piccolo den Rücken durchdrückte und aufstöhnte.

Gohan erfreut von der heftigen Reaktion rutschte nach oben und küsste Piccolo nur um festzustellen, dass dieser sich wohl vor Überraschung die Lippe aufgebissen hatte. Das violettene Blut des Namekianers hatte einen eigenartigen Geschmack, aber das war wohl auch zu erwarten gewesen.

Der Geschmack war jedenfalls nicht unangenehm und eigentlich auch nicht sonderlich wichtig, denn in jenem Moment brach eine Flut von Bildern in Gohans Gedanken ein, die eindeutig von Piccolo stammen mussten. Es waren viele Bilder von der vergangenen Nacht, Bilder von ihm, wie er noch klein war und heranwuchs. Bilder von dem morgen, als sie den Sonnengang angeschaut hatten bevor Goku auftauchte und viele, aus der Zeit, seit sie sich die Gemächer in Dendes Palast teilten.

Mit einem Mal wurde Gohan schlagartig bewusst, was der Auslöser für die Änderung in ihrem telepathischen Bund war.

„Piccolo, das Blut ist Schuld."

„Hm?"

„Ich kann deine Gedanken spüren und ich denke es liegt an deinem Blut."

Piccolo fiel es schwer sich auf Gohan zu konzentrieren, denn sein Körper war heiß und schwer auf ihm und etwas in ihm – vielleicht der Dämon – konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Wichtig war nur Gohan und was er durch seine Berührungen mit ihm anstellen konnte. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden, deshalb knurrte er leise und drehte sie wieder, bevor er zwischen den Fängen hervorpresste: „Ist doch unwichtig." Und dann jeglichen Protest Gohans mit einem Kuss im Keim erstickte.

Dieser wurde von der Intensität seines Partners überrascht, ließ sich aber gerne davon mitreißen und erwiderte seine Bemühungen so gut er konnte.

Als beide Körper mit Biss und Kussspuren übersät waren und sich Piccolo schließlich an seiner Erektion zu schaffen machen wollte, hielt Gohan ihn jedoch mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen auf: „Das brauchen wir gleich noch. Leg dich auf den Bauch, Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Schließ die Augen und lass dich ein bisschen von mir verwöhnen."

Piccolo kam der Aufforderung seines Partners ebenfalls grinsend nach, auch wenn er seine wildere Seite erst ein bisschen zurücknehmen musste. Er platzierte sich wie von Gohan gewünscht auf dem Bett und wartete gespannt. Er spürte, wie dieser sich neben ihn setzte und sein feines Gehör konnte wahrnehmen, wie dieser das Massageöl öffnete.

Das öl war kalt, als es auf die erhitzte und verschwitzte Haut seines Rückens tropfte und ließ ihn überrascht Luft durch die Nase ziehen, aber es erwärmte sich sofort unter Gohans Händen, sobald dieser es auf seinem Rücken verteilte. Erst als er seinen gesamten Rücken mit einer glänzenden Schicht überzogen hatte, begann Gohan schließlich mit Piccolos Massage.

Er startete an Piccolos sehnigem Nacken und wanderte über die Schultern bis zum Ende des Rückrats. Von dort in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen die Wirbelsäule wieder hoch. Er wiederholte diese Bewegungen mehrfach, bis er deutlich spürte, wie Piccolo sich unter ihm entspannte. Er beschloss einen Vorstoß zu wagen und begann auch sanft den Hinterkopf des Namekianers zu massieren, natürlich nicht ohne auch die Ohren zu beachten.

Sofort schossen ihm wieder Bilder durch den Kopf, aber diesmal hieß er sie einfach willkommen und beachtete sie nicht genauer. Stattdessen badete er einfach in dem Grundgefühl, dass Piccolo ihm sandte und das konnte nicht anders als tiefste Zuneigung bezeichnet werden.

So konzentrierte er sich weiter auf die Massage und beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine neue Angriffswelle war. Er griff erneut nach dem Massageöl, wärmte es diesmal in seinen Händen an, bevor er sich dem Bereich des verlängerten Rückens widmete. Zuerst fuhr er spielerisch die Konturen nach, dann begann er kräftig die Pobacken zu massieren, bevor er schließlich mit seinem Mittelfinger eine erste Probe wagte.

Für Piccolo wurde es indes ziemlich problematisch ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Die intensiven Berührungen, gekoppelt mit den Gedanken eines höchst erregten Gohans in seinem Kopf stellten ihn vor ein Dilemma. Es war nicht so, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was Gohan tat – ganz im Gegenteil. Aber es lag auch irgendwie nicht in seiner Natur, dass er nicht die Führung innehatte – oder sich zumindest gleichberechtigt beteiligen konnte.

Schließlich war es ein Gedanke Gohans selbst, der ihm eine Idee aus dem Dielemma gab, und damit alle Pläne über den Haufen warf, die sie vorher gefasst hatten. Gerade, als Gohan sich von ihm löste um etwas mehr Öl zu besorgen um einen zweiten Finger zu versuchen, richtete sich Piccolo auf die Knie auf. Bevor Gohan unsicher werden konnte, dass er doch vielleicht nicht wolle oder er etwas falsch gemacht habe, küsste er ihn erneut so leidenschaftlich er konnte und bugsierte ihn währenddessen in eine sitzende Position an das Kopfende des Bettes und somit solide an die Wand dahinter.

Dann setzte er ein Grinsen auf und kniete sich über den Schoß des anderen in eine eindeutige Position, bevor er die Hand das jungen Halbsaiyajins ergriff und diese zurück an seiner wartenden Körperöffnung platziert.

Gohan stöhnte dabei so erregt auf, dass er mit der freien Hand fest die Basis seiner Erektion umfassen musste, um ihre gemeinsame Nacht nicht viel zu verfrüht zu beenden. Er atmete einige Sekunden angestrengt tief durch, bevor er die zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder öffnen konnte und in das breite Grinsen seines Piccolo schaute. Er erwiderte dieses, dann:

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher? Du hast dann die ganze Arbeit…"

Bevor Gohan den Satz beenden konnte hatte Piccolo schon gehandelt. Er ergriff Gohans Erektion und ließ sich ganz langsam darauf niedersinken, was Gohans ursprünglichen Gedankengang effektiv unterbrach.

Gohan hielt die Basis seiner Erektion noch immer fest umfasst, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich ganz auf Piccolo zu konzentrieren. Deshalb bemerkte er sofort den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. Er zwang Piccolo die Augen zu öffnen und flüsterte dann schweratmend und stockend ein Paar Tipps: „Warte Piccolo… Gib deinem Körper… selbst ein bisschen Zeit. Gewöhn dich erst daran, bevor du wieder ein Stück weiter gehst. Nicht… nicht verkrampfen. Ja, genau so… Bei der Ab… bei der Abwärtsbewegung versuch mich rauszupressen – es bewirkt das genaue Gegenteil, du wirst sehen… Oh… mmngh… genau so… uh…"

Damit verabschiedete sich dann auch Gohans Artikulationsvermögen und er beschränkte sich darauf zustimmend zu grunzen oder zu stöhnen. Schließlich berührte Piccolo Gohans Oberschenkel und hatte den jungen Halbsaiyajin folglich ganz in sich aufgenommen, als er schwer atmend eine weitere Pause einlegte. Der Schmerz war zwar noch nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden aber seine Gedanken verrieten eindeutig, dass es ihm gut ging und Gohan sich nicht Sorgen brauchte.

Während Piccolo also wieder Atem schöpfte nahm Gohan seine Berührungen des anderen wieder auf. Seine Hände waren noch eingeölt, so begann er nun auch die kräftige Vorderseite seines Partners zu massieren, während er sich hingebungsvoll küssend dessen Halsbeuge widmete.

Als Piccolo sich schließlich zu bewegen begann, verloren beide jedoch die Geistesgegenwart für irgend etwas anderes. Es war egal, wer welche Bilder sandte, wichtig war nur das gute Gefühl, das damit einher kam und die ekstatischen Höhen, in welche sie sich gegenseitig durch die Telepathie puschen konnten. Es war als wären sie nur ein einzelnes, lebendiges Wesen, mit einem gemeinsamen Verstand und einer Erregung.

Als schließlich Sternchen hinter Gohans Augen explodierten und er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte war er sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht Piccolo war, der einen Orgasmus hatte. Das Gefühl wurde derart immer wieder hin und herprojiziert und mit dem Partner geteilt, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie sie sich trennten und schließlich nebeneinander aufs Bett sacken ließen. Sie glühten noch immer und schwammen in einem Pool von gesendeten Gedanken und Gefühlen.

Erst Minuten später kehrten ihre normalen Empfindungen zurück und beide schauten sich völlig verblüfft an, bevor sie sich erneut küssten. Dann grinsten beide und machten sich wortlos auf ins Bad, um sich zu reinigen, damit sie Piccolos geschundene Rückseite und dessen feine Nase etwas entlasten konnten.

/-/-/

„Dende, kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?"

Piccolo hatte den Entschluss gefasst jetzt doch bei Dende nachzufragen. Seit ihrer Nacht gestern konnte er Gohans Gedanken die ganze Zeit in seinem Hinterkopf hören. Es war nichts schlimmes und es störte nicht einmal, aber es war doch etwas seltsam.

„Natürlich Piccolo, was kann ich für dich tun?" Der junge Gott kam von seinem Ausguck auf die Erde zu Piccolo und lächelte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Natürlich wies er nicht daraufhin, dass Piccolos Ohrenfarbe deutlich auf seine Verlegenheit hinwies – schließlich war es noch zu früh zum sterben. Gohan war schließlich gerade erst zur Arbeit aufgebrochen.

„Wir… es… also wir… grrr…" Sichtlich über seine Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden verärgert, haderte der ehemalige Oberteufel mit sich selbst. Dann: „Gohans und meine telepathische Verbindung hat sich verändert. Gohan hat die Vermutung dass es mit dem Blut zusammen…"

„Oh das freut mich Piccolo!" Dende warf alle Vorsicht über Bord und umarmte Piccolo. „Es ist lange her, dass einer von unserem Volk einen -+-+'# hatte."

„Einen was?" Piccolo war etwas verloren, denn dieses namekianische Wort kannte er nicht und schob den übereifrigen Jungnamekianer von sich weg „Wovon sprichst du da überhaupt?"

„Na von deinem -+-+'# Gohan, natürlich. Die meisten Namekianer verzichten auf eine solch innige Verbindung, aber wenn man Gohans und deine Geschichte betrachtet, war es wahrscheinlich, dass ihr irgendwann diesen Schritt wagen würdet. Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr es so schnell tun würdet…"

„Das wir was tun würden? Du sprichst in Rätseln, Dende!"

Jetzt wirkte Dende verunsichert: „Aber ihr habt doch zeremoniell euer Blut getauscht und eure Gedanken vereinigt, oder nicht?"

„Okay, das Blut getauscht haben wir aber das ist eher im Eifer des Gefechtes passiert…" grummelte Piccolo.

Dende schaute irritiert: „Dann wusstest du gar nicht dass du ihn +#+#+ hast?"

„Was heißt das jetzt schon wieder? Und wie du Gohan eben genannt hast, hast du auch noch nicht erklärt."

„Wie würden die Erdlinge sagen… „verheiratet" vielleicht? Aber das ist eigentlich zu wenig. Ihr seid einen… eine Art „Kriegerbund" eingegangen. Es ist beeindruckend, dass ihr das rein gefühlsmäßig tun konntet. Auf Namek wurden die „Partner", ja so könnte man sie wohl nennen die „Partner" also lange darauf vorbereitet, bevor sie diesen Bund eingingen, damit nichts schief gehen konnte."

„Und was hat das jetzt für Konsequenzen für uns?"

„In zukünftigen Kämpfen, die ihr gemeinsam bestreitet werdet ihr als unbesiegbar gelten. Zwei Körper, ein Geist – eine unschlagbare Waffe. Außerdem werdet ihr euch nie mehr mit einer anderen Person verbinden können – aber der Überlieferung nach hatte nie eine der Parteien je einen solchen Wunsch. Außerdem könnt ihr nun ein gemeinsames Kind haben – wenn ihr das wollt. Sobald du nun ein Ei heranreifen lässt, wird sich das Wesen darin automatisch durch deine Verbindung mit Gohan zum Teil auch nach ihm entwickeln. Kinder, die auf solche Weise entstanden galten nicht nur als große Kämpfer, da sie die Kräfte beider ihrer Elternteile erbten, sondern sie sind wichtig für die Namekianische Rasse, da sie sich nur so weiterentwickeln kann. Reine Reproduktion allein hilft dabei nicht."

„Und das alles soll auch zwischen einem Namekianer und einem Halbsaiyajin funktionieren?"

„Sag mir Piccolo, kannst du jetzt hören, was Gohan denkt? In diesem Augenblick? So stark, dass du es nicht ausblenden kannst? Würdest du das überhaupt wollen?"

Piccolo antwortete nicht, sondern schaute weg, aber Dende kannte die Antwort sowieso. „Wenn du mich fragst Piccolo, gibt es keinen Grund, warum es nicht funktionieren sollte. Bleibt allein die Frage, was ihr beide nun daraus machen werdet?"

/-/-/

Piccolo trainierte mit seinem Double am Wasserfall, als er in Gohan eine große Unruhe wachsen spürte. Für sein Training hatte er ursprünglich Gohans Gedanken an den Rand seines Bewusstseins geschoben, wo sie als beruhigende Grundlage weilten, ihn aber nicht in seiner Konzentration stören würden.

Sofort nahm der ehemalige Oberteufel mit seinem Partner Verbindung auf, um zu erfahren was passiert war.

/Mama ist passiert! Sie wollte Goten nicht mehr zu Trunks lassen, damit nicht auch noch ihr zweiter Sohn sich von ihr abwenden könne. Sie meinte wohl, dass es genügt wenn einer ihrer Söhne durch einen schlechten Einfluss die völlig falschen Entscheidungen trifft./

/Und weiter?/

/Was denkst du? Seit wann lässt sich Goten etwas von Mama verbieten, erst Recht, wenn das bedeuten würde er dürfe nicht mehr zu Trunks?/

/Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du jetzt in der Capsule Corporation bist?/

/Ja, Goten kam eben nach dem Unterricht zu mir und hat mir alles erzählt. Er ist wohl heute morgen schon abgehauen und hier aufgetaucht. Bulma hat ihm natürlich sofort angeboten, dass er bei ihnen schlafen kann, bis Chichi sich wieder beruhigt hat. Aber ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das nicht so schnell passieren wird. Nicht nach gestern…/

/Wo ist Chichi jetzt?/

/Das weiß keiner so genau, aber es wäre wohl wichtiger, wenn wir Papa finden würden./

/Ich mache mich auf die Suche nach ihm, wenn du willst, Gohan…/

/Das würdest du für mich tun, Piccolo?/

/Hrmpf… sonst hängst du da ja noch ewig rum und ich bekomme dich Tagelang nicht zu Gesicht…/ versuchte der Namekianer unwirsch abzuwehren, aber er wusste, dass Gohan ihn durchschaute.

/Danke Piccolo. Bring Papa am besten hier vorbei, wenn du ihn gefunden hast, ja?/

/Okay./

/-/-/

Es dauerte nicht ganz zwei Stunden bis Piccolo endlich Son Gokus Aura ausmachen konnte. Als er näher kam wunderte es ihn allerdings, wie er sie so lange übersehen konnte. Goku stand in einem Waldstück, oder besser gesagt in einem ehemaligen Waldstück, bei dem kein Baum mehr stand.

Dann begriff Piccolo, warum er die Aura nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Goku kämpfte auf seinem niedrigsten Energielevel. Offenbar hatte er das alles mit purer menschlicher Energie zerstört. Goku musste verdammt viel Frust und Wut in sich getragen haben, wenn es solche Zerstörung nach sich tragen konnte. Offenbar war er so sauer gewesen, dass er sich nicht trauen konnte, sich auf einem höheren Level abzureagieren – sonst hätte das vermutlich die Erde nur schwer beschadet überstanden.

Momentan saß er in Mitten der Stammwüste und schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Goku, ich habe überall nach dir gesucht. Dein Typ wird verlangt." Macht Piccolo schließlich auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ah, du bist's Piccolo. Was führt dich hierher?"

„Leider schlechte Neuigkeiten."

„Ein Angriff?"

Piccolo musste schmunzeln. Offenbar war Gokus Frust noch immer nicht gänzlich abgearbeitet – so ein kleiner Kampf auf Leben und Tod würde ihm bestimmt gut tun. Leider musste er ihn enttäuschen:

„Höchstens ein weiterer Bratpfannenangriff…"

„Chichi?" Gokus Mine verfinsterte sich um einige Nuancen „Ich komme sofort…"

„Nein warte. Im Moment ist alles okay, Gohan meldet sich bei mir, wenn es schlimm wird. Wir können… darüber reden, wenn du möchtest. Schließlich… hast du mir ja auch geholfen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Du müsstest doch selbst besser wissen, wie es Gohan…"

„Ich habe nicht von Gohan gesprochen, sondern von dir."

Goku kratzt sich am Kopf, dann, mit einem falschen Lächeln: „Ich wüsste nicht, was du meinst, Piccolo. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Weißt du, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hätte ich dir diesen naiven Mist tatsächlich abgekauft, aber ich weiß es inzwischen besser: also verkauf mich nicht für dumm – das ist nicht nur eine Beleidigung für meine Intelligenz, sondern auch eine für deine."

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie nicht sieht, dass Gohan glücklich ist, mit dir. Warum sie nicht verstehen kann, dass es dahingegen total unwichtig ist, was andere von uns denken. Ich habe mit Videl gesprochen – sie ist auch glücklich mit ihrem neuen Partner – also wo ist dann das Problem? Gohan war doch nur ehrlich und hat versucht die beste Entscheidung für alle zu treffen… und sie?"

„Sie lässt ihre Wut über ihren ältesten Sohn an dem jüngeren aus."

„Was?" Goku war aufgebracht aufgesprungen und hielt sein Ki nur mit größter Mühe unter Kontrolle.

„Beruhig dich, Goten lässt sich so oder so nichts von ihr sagen. Aber so wie es aussieht, ist dein jüngster gerade überstürzt aus eurem Zuhause ausgezogen, da sie ihm verbieten wollte in Zukunft Trunks zu treffen."

„Wie kann sie so etwas bescheuertes tun? Trunks ist Gotens einziger Freund – das wäre ja, als würde sie ihm verbieten zu atmen oder zu essen. Das ist doch total hirnverbrannt."

„Ich weiß, dass die zwei sogar ein Paar sind, Goku. Im übrigen ist es genauso hirnverbrannt mit jemandem sein ganzes Leben zusammen zu bleiben, nur weil man, als man klein war ein Versprechen gab, obwohl man nicht einmal wusste, was es überhaupt bedeutete."

„Versprechen sind Versprechen – man muss sie einhalten."

„Goku – du liebst Chichi nicht. Das hast du nie. Wie könntest du auch jemanden lieben, der das was du bist – nämlich ein Krieger – so sehr verabscheut? Wie könntest du jemanden lieben, dem das Glück seiner Kinder weniger wichtig ist als das, was die Nachbarn sagen?"

„Wenigstens bin ich so nicht allein…"

„Auch hier liegst du falsch. Natürlich kann auch ich mich irren, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, empfindet die Person, mit der du am liebsten zusammen wärst, genauso für dich. Und wartet schon Jahre auf dich. Willst du ihn wirklich noch länger warten lassen? Du weißt doch, wie schnell du stirbst, Goku. Warte nicht zu lange, der nächste Feind kommt bestimmt."

Mit den Worten erhob sich Piccolo und machte sich bereit, Richtung Capsule Corporation zu starten, um Gohan abzuholen.

„Piccolo?"

„Hm?"

„Ich danke dir. Richte Gohan meine Grüße aus, ich komme auch gleich nach. Ich muss zuerst noch zu Hause vorbei."

„Ist okay. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück."

/-/-/

2 Wochen später

/-/-/

„Bruderherz?"

„Oh, hallo Goten, was machst du denn hier?"

Es war offensichtlich ein besonderes Talent von Goten, immer zu Essenszeiten aufzutauchen. Diesmal überraschte er seinen Bruder mit Piccolo, Dende und Popo beim Frühstück im Garten.

Natürlich ließ er sich die einmalige Chance sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen nicht ungenutzt verstreichen. Zwischen Bissen seiner Schaufelaktion berichtete er schließlich:

„Ich hab superkrasse Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Ihr glaubt nicht, wen Trunks heute im Trainingsraum überrascht hat, er ist noch immer nicht so recht aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht – das waren wohl traumatische Bilder für ihn, die er nie über unsere Väter gebraucht hätte…"

/Gohan, erinnerst du mich daran, mich bei Goku für unsere kleine Rache an Trunks zu bedanken, ja?/

/Klar, Piccolo./

Das Paar versuchte nicht allzu offensichtlich zu grinsen, während Goten aufgeregt und unwissend über ihren Gedankenaustausch fortfuhr…

/-/-/

Wieder eine Woche später, nach einem Besuch von Gohan bei seiner kleinen Tochter Pan

/-/-/

„Was ist los mit dir, Son Gohan?"

Piccolo und der junge Halbsaiyajin saßen in ihrer bevorzugten Position am Eichenbaum um den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen.

„Es ist nichts Wichtiges…"

„Es beschäftigt dich, das kann ich spüren."

„Es ist nichts, was du ändern kannst, Piccolo. Also mach dir keine Gedanken darüber."

„Ich werde es sowieso erfahren, spätestens, wenn wir das nächste Mal Sex haben werden, das dürfte dir inzwischen klar geworden sein."

„Na schön. Ich finde es einfach nur ein bisschen schade, dass ich mit Videl ein Kind habe, obwohl wir uns nicht wirklich lieben, aber mit dem Menschen, der mir am allermeisten in diesem Universum bedeutet, nicht. Ich meine, Pan mag dich gerne und Videl ist mir nicht böse, aber es wäre schon schön, wenn wir ein eigenes Kind haben könnten. Eines, mit dem wir besser umgehen könnten, wie meine Mutter es mit ihren getan hat."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, dann fasste Piccolo einen Entschluss:

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas erzählen, was Dende mir gesagt hat…"

Endless End

Finished, Cologne 23nd July 2008


	3. Chapter 3

MEHR ALS NUR FREUNDE III/Epilog

EINE DRAGON BALL Z FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Piccolo x Son Gohan, Trunks x Son Goten, Vegeta x Son Goku

RATING: NC17

GENRE: Romance, Established Relationship, Experimental Namek Sex?

WARNING: Chichi-Bashing, slight AU, takes place after Boo and there's no Bra in this one

DEDICATION: Für Katrin, die von meinem Geplapper über Stories überraschenderweise einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Für Lunachi, die mich mit ihrer Geschichte „Roter Jasmin" für ein oder zwei Grundideen inspiriert hat, die ich einfach mal auf meine Art und Weise neu interpretiert habe.

DISCLAIMER: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir sondern Akira Toriyama – und ich glaube fest, dass er in Wahrheit gerne mal so etwas geschrieben hätte… bei den unsympathischen weiblichen Hauptfiguren, die der sich da ausgedacht hat… Ich will doch nur spielen! Und ich stelle sie danach auch brav wieder zurück ins Regal. Ehrlich! Namekianerehrenwort. Und meistens sind sie anschließend glücklicher…

/Blablabla/ bedeutet Telepathie

„Blablabla" bedeutet Gelaber

SO DRINK A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

/-/-/

Mehr als nur Freunde III

a Djap story

/-/-/

10 YEARS LATER

/-/-/

/Gohan, fester! FESTER!/

Gohan gibt sich alle Mühe den in seinem Kopf übertragenen Anweisungen seines Geliebten Folge zu leisten. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn das Wasser des Wasserfalls prasselte unablässig auf sie herab. Die Regenzeit hatte das Wasser über die Ufer treten lassen und gab ihrem Wasserfall nun deutlich mehr Kraft, als er üblich hatte. Zudem war es schwierig auf dem glitschigen Grund des Sees genug Halt zu finden, um die Bewegungen seiner Hüften intensivieren zu können, ohne das beide Partner das Gleichgewicht verloren.

Dennoch mochte er die Herausforderung. Nach all der Zeit war sein Partner noch immer begeistert davon, wenn sie es an einem ungewöhnlichen Ort taten und belohnte ihn für seine Bemühungen immer mit extra Streichel- und Kuscheleinheiten. Manchmal schlief er sogar inzwischen ein oder zwei Nächte bei ihm im Bett bevor er sich wieder zum Meditieren in seine alte Haltung zurückzog.

Wer hätte gedacht dass Piccolo, der sich damals so sehr vor Berührungen scheute, solch ein enormes Interesse an ihrer körperlichen Beziehung entwickeln würde? Zudem wurde es mit ihm nie langweilig, da er ihr Liebesleben als eine Art Kampfsport zu betrachten schien – einer für den häufig trainiert und möglichst viele Trainingsvarianten gefunden werden musste, um sich zu verbessern. Wer war Gohan, sich über so viel Enthusiasmus zu beschweren?

Doch zurück zu ihrer momentanen Situation. Piccolo vor ihm hatte es einfacher Halt zu finden, denn er konnte sich mit seinen Klauen am rauen Felsen festkrallen. Deshalb beschloss Gohan sich auf die Kraft seines Partners zu verlassen – schließlich bevorzugte Piccolo es auch aktiv seinen Teil zu ihrem Liebesakt beizutragen – krallte sich fest in dessen Hüften und intensivierte die Bewegungen seiner eigenen Hüften.

Fast sofort tauchte er in die auf ihn einströmenden Gedanken ein, als beide von ihrer Erregung übermannt wurden. Wie üblich nahmen sie für die nächsten Minuten ihres Endspurts nicht mehr viel wahr außer einander und ihre Gefühle füreinander. Nur ganz am Rande war sich Gohan bewusst, dass es bestimmt gut war, dass sie fast nie jemand an ihrem Wasserfall störte – in dieser Situation fiel es beiden schwer leise zu bleiben.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und sich nach einem letzten Kuss schnell reinigten konnten beide auch die Kisignatur erkennen, die auf sie zusteuerte. Sie waren halb angezogen, als der Neuankämmling sich neben sie ans Feuer setzte.

„Hallo Papa, hallo Vater. Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ihr nach eurem Techtelmechtel spät dran seid, oder?"

„Für ein Mädchen in deinem Alter solltest du überhaupt noch nicht wissen, was das ist. Woher weißt du das überhaupt schon wieder." Bemerkte Gohan errötend.

„Och Papa, nicht schon wieder die alte Leier. Du weißt genau, dass Namekianer viel schneller altern als Menschen – muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, dass Vater dich mit gerade mal 5 Jahren schon ausbildete? Außerdem konnte ich euch schon vor Meilen hören – ihr wart wieder mal nicht gerade leise…"

„Halbnamekianerin! Schließlich bist du auch zur Hälfte meine Tochter – deswegen wächst du auch nicht ganz so schnell, wie du es gerne hättest. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne müsstest du eigentlich noch in der Schule sein, oder nicht Son Nilande?"

„Es gab heute hitzefrei. Und bevor du fragst, die Hausaufgaben sind auch alle erledigt – schließlich bin ich eine Lehrertochter. Nichtsdestotrotz fängt die Zeremonie bald an. Wenn wir uns nicht sputen, kommen wir noch zu spät – und da habe ich keine Lust drauf."

„Na schön, na schön, lass uns los."

Gohan und Piccolo schnappten sich noch ihre letzten Sachen und machten sich mit ihrer Tochter auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Gohan flog hinter Nilande und betrachtete sein kleines Mädchen genau - die junge Frau - verbesserte er sich schließlich in Gedanken. Schon wenige Monate nachdem Piccolo ihm eröffnet hatte, sie könnten ein gemeinsames Kind bekommen, beschlossen sie, den Schritt zu wagen. Und das Kind entwickelte sich tatsächlich wie Dende es gesagt hatte:

Von Piccolo hatte es die Hautfarbe, Augenfarbe, die Antennen und spitzen Ohren und das Gehör geerbt. Von Gohan hatte es schwarze Haare und die Tatsache geerbt, dass es keine Panzerplatten an der Haut trug. Überraschenderweise hatte es tatsächlich ein Geschlecht entwickelt. So schlüpfte also bald aus dem Ei, welches Piccolo legte ein kerngesundes, pfiffiges Mädchen, mit dem Verhaltensmuster ihres Vaters (frech, unnahbar und häufig brummelig) und dem Interesse an der Wissenschaft ihres Papas.

Außerdem konnte sie sich inzwischen tatsächlich schon auf das Level eines Superjaiyajin hochpowern, was ziemlich witzig aussah, bei ihrem Teint. Es käme allerdings niemand auf die Idee, sie deswegen auszulachen… schließlich gehörte sie inzwischen von allen anerkannt zu den besten Kämpfern von der Erde bis zur Milchstraße, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter.

Aber das beste an ihr war nicht nur, dass sie als Kämpferin inzwischen unzählige Male ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um die Erde zu retten, sondern auch dass sie sich von nichts und niemand vorschreiben ließ, was sie durfte oder nicht. Ihr Ruhm als Kämpferin gefiel ihr und half ihr darum zu kämpfen, ganz normal die Schule besuchen zu dürfen.

Waren die anderen Kinder und ihre Eltern zunächst von ihrer definitiv nicht menschlichen Erscheinung irritiert, wickelte sie jeden schnell mit ihrem Charme ein. Zudem vertrug sie sich blendend mit ihrer Stiefschwester Pan, mit der sie oft zusammen mit ihren Vätern trainierte.

Doch wieder zurück in die Gegenwart, denn gerade erreichte ihre kleine Gruppe den Hinterhof der Capsule Corporation. Dort war alles festlich geschmückt für die anstehende Vermählung. Sie wurden auch sogleich freudigst von einer total überdrehten Bulma begrüßt, die sie herzlich willkommen hieß.

Alle Freunde waren zu dem Fest gekommen: Egal ob Yamchu, Oolong, Meister Quitte oder Oob, alle waren da. Nilande machte sich auch sofort vom Acker und verschwand mit Marron und Pan in der Menge, nachdem diese Gohan und Piccolo begrüßt hatte. Da vorne war ja auch Krillin mit C18 und Gohan schluffte gleich rüber um sie zu begrüßen.

Schließlich konnte die Vermählung endlich beginnen und alle warteten gespannt auf das Hauptereignis. Da tapsten auch schon die beiden Hauptakteure auf ihre Väter zu, die in schicken schwarzen Anzügen (wie haben die Vegeta da bloß reinbekommen??) am Altar als Trauzeugen auf sie warteten.

Die Zeremonie war schlicht und schnell vorbei, und nachdem Trunks und Goten traditionell einen ziemlichen Twist aufs Parkett gelegt hatten, konnte das Essgelage und die Party endlich steigen. Das frisch vermählte Paar hielt es noch keine Stunde auf der Party aus, bevor sie sich in der Capsule Corporation für eine Weile in ihre Gemächer verzogen – offenbar für eine vorgelagerte Hochzeitsnacht.

Seit Goten damals in der Capsule Corporation eingezogen war, hatte er nie mehr woanders gewohnt. Da der zukünftige Präsident der Corporation so oder so nahe an seinem Arbeitsplatz wohnen sollte, hatte Bulma irgendwann eine Eingebung und ließ auf dem Gelände ein zweites Haus bauen – für ihren Sohn und dessen Partner, damit sie ihr gemeinsames Leben beginnen konnten.

Und was Bulmas Exfreund und Vater ihres Sohnes betraf? Der hatte sich noch viel früher mit seinem neuen Lebensgefährten in die Trainingsräume verdrückt – natürlich nur um zu trainieren. Es hatte bestimmt nichts damit zu tun gehabt, wie Goku Vegeta die ganze Zeit über sabbernd angestarrt hatte in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Spätestens bei dieser Erkenntnis formte sich auch in Gohan eine Idee, was wohl Belohnung für Vegeta gewesen sein konnte, damit er den Anzug trug. Schnell versuchte er die aufsteigenden Bilder zu verdrängen, er hörte sich ja schon fast wie Nilande an.

Die meisten anderen Hochzeitsgäste feierten noch eine Weile weiter, bevor sich schließlich auch Gohan und Piccolo von dem Fest verabschiedeten. Sie reisten zurück in Gottes Palast und ließen den Abend gemütlich im Garten ausklingen, während sie sich über die Gäste austauschten und wie glücklich Trunks und Goten ausgesehen hatten.

Irgendwann kam auch Dende von dem Fest zurück und hatte eine gutgelaunte Nilande und Popo im Schlepptau. Die 5 redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein, in dem Wissen, wie schön das Leben sein konnte, wenn man nur sein bestes gab und es mit Freunden teilen konnte.

/-/-/

Endless End

Finished, Cologne 23th July 2008


End file.
